


Gone Too Far

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angry Jensen, Angst, Anti-Destiel, Dark Misha, Do Not Read If A Destiel Fan, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Jensen, Light schmoop, Limp Jared, M/M, Not a Pro-Misha/Pro Castiel story, Protective Jared, RPS slight AU feel, no real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two stars of Supernatural are about at the end of their rope with Misha's so-called jokes and humor after events in Seattle. </p><p>When some of Misha's fans take his comments to heart things go too far and it's Jensen who pays the price as he's kidnapped leaving Jared furious and worried and the season finale up in the air as the one person who could help locate the missing actor doesn't really want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the kind of story that gets a note before the usual warnings. Read this carefully!
> 
> If you are a fan of Misha or Castiel then DO NOT READ! Close this out, and leave it alone as it does not show the man or the more obsessed Destiel fans in a very good light. So save everyone the trouble, and just leave this one alone as I will delete any comments that are just left to flame since you have been warned.
> 
> That said, let me explain the muse's reason for writing this piece. As those who do read will see a lot of it comes from events that happened before Seattle con and that stupid manip that was tweeted and then brought up at their panel. There are things that should not leave the online fandom. Fan fiction including any kind of shipping or the photoshopped manips are things that need to be left outside the show, outside the conventions and away from the actors.
> 
> Shipping is fine. Most of those who ship are fine but Misha/Castiel has a small sect that tend to take things to the extreme, who do not understand that Destiel will NEVER be canon or on TV & that there is nothing between Dean and that angel. Those fans are the ones who stretch the line in the sand and until those things can be left back in the fandom there will never be peace among the fans. So that is the cause of the muse's rant & why this story was wrote. Not all Destiel fans are obsessed and those are the ones I respect as I respect all other shippers but the few that are...do tend to be scary folk. So again, if you're a Destiel or Misha fan then this story isn't for you.
> 
> Warnings: Language, some violence, some very anti-Destiel and anti-Misha feelings. There is no real sex between the boys in this one as it just didn't fit but there is still some schmoop. This should also be considered an AU-style RPF for obvious reasons since we all hope that nothing like this would ever happen.
> 
> Also, the muse only writes this kind when frustrated. It's usually a very friendly muse...despite all the violence and angst in my stories. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Beta'd By: Cappy712

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter One**

“I will hurt him. I am going to hurt him. Turn around so I can go back to the set and hurt the asshole.”

Clif Kosterman flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror to eye the stewing and very clearly pissed off man in the back seat of the hummer. “What’d he do?” he asked without even bothering to ask who since he knew there was only one man living currently or currently in Vancouver that could piss Jensen Ackles off like this.

“I didn’t even say who I wanted to hurt so how do you know who I mean?” the ruggedly handsome actor asked but his tone was still tight as his eyes were glued to the phone in his hand. “The set is filled with people I might want to hurt…or maim.”

“No, not too many actually,” the bodyguard for both main stars of the long running CW show Supernatural remarked. “Plus, as I was waiting for you to get all the fake blood removed I overheard the current King of Hell shouting that if a certain angel didn’t and I quote ‘stop egging on the bloody nuts online with that garbage’ that he was going to start siding with a certain TV-Sci-Fi icon to get him red-shirted off the show. So, what the hell did Collins do this time and will Russ and I have to hide a body? Is it worse than that damn Tweet the weekend of the convention in Seattle?”

Green eyes flicked up while the already hard scowl on the actor’s normally calm face tightened even more. “Please don’t remind me of that nightmare or I will then remember how much I wanted to hurt him that day and still ask myself why I stopped Jared or Richard from doing just that.”

Jensen had been acting since he’d been young and most of his acting jobs he didn’t cringe too much over these days…not much. He did still despise his modeling days and usually had to grit his teeth whenever any of those damn photos surfaced these days, especially since as he was learning now nothing could be lost once it got out there in the wild and often too unruly online world.

Recently it had begun to dawn on him why he’d avoided social media for so damn long and left it to Jared to do the Twitter or Facebook thing; Jensen’s temper just was not cut out for the insanity that was out there.

He and his co-star/best friend/often roommate/secret boyfriend loved their fans. Jensen really did. He adored them because he knew without the support of their fan base the show probably wouldn’t be going into its 11th season…which reminded him that he had to make a call to his former Smallville co-star to point that little matter out to Welling…but Jensen had also learned there was a darker side to their fandom and lately he was noticing it a hell of a lot more.

In the early seasons during a lull in shooting he and Jared had been playing around online and had accidently discovered fan fiction stories written by their fans based on Sam and Dean’s exploits as seen by their fans creative minds.

Jensen hadn’t paid it much mind but Jared got a kick out of reading some of it and would tell him about it and the older actor had to admit some of the writers out there were really talented. Jensen often thought these days their writers were reading a bit too much of it and borrowing ideas from online which was something he’d bring up at the next full cast meeting but it was still harmless fun.

Even the night Jared plopped down on the couch with him and shoved his laptop at him with the one huge dimpled devious smile he co-star and then just admitted to having feelings for boyfriend got when Jared knew something that would make Jensen’s eyes pop…and after scrolling the written page for about five minutes Jensen’s eyes had indeed popped because the night he discovered Wincest he figured his reaction had translated into Dean Winchester’s reaction on screen when the brothers first discovered it. Of course that was nothing compared to Jensen’s jaw dropping, coffee spitting reaction the day Jared showed him the other fan fiction out there…about them…personally.

He wasn’t sure to be amused, alarmed or annoyed that their fans had seen something between them even before Jensen had worked up the guts to admit it to Jared sometime late season three and for the most part so long as he didn’t have to see it, read it, or deal with some of it Jensen figured their fans could write whatever they wanted about Dean and Sam or even him and Jared…though that still creeped him out, more so these days.

Jensen had made it plain he wasn’t comfortable with answering questions about fan fiction at cons and he’d made it even plainer once the show introduced the, at the time, to be short lived guest star, Castiel because it was sometime in Season four that Jensen had picked up on a change in their fandom and it wasn’t exactly a good change.

It hit him hard in season six just how much had changed when he first got wind on the online issues between their, his and Jared’s fans and the fans that had gravitated toward Castiel or Misha Collins but when Jensen was first shown the ‘Destiel’ fics or the ones with him and Misha that was when the actor started paying more attention and also put his foot down about that crap being asked at conventions.

He might not be able to control the fans but he’d be damned if he’d acknowledge some make-believe thing between Dean and Castiel that was so far out there that at first Jensen had thought it was a sick joke until Jared wasn’t laughing about it one day and one of the writers mentioned to him about the hate mail his co-star was getting from what had quickly been dubbed as Misha’s Minions.

Jensen tried to avoid anything to do with the mention of shipping or Destiel since it took a lot for him to control his responses, especially at cons when a huge part of him wanted to flat out say he’d slit Dean’s throat before ever letting anything like that happen on screen. People should just keep it in the fandom and away from the cast and crew who were also now being bombarded and flamed by those fans who believed it was real; a belief that was helped along by the goddamn actor who plays the long since useful angel because to Misha it was a cute joke but then everything Misha did in Jensen’s opinion was looked on as a joke by the man.

He and Jared had believed in season five that Castiel was to be killed off and both men had breathed a sigh of relief…until Sera had called them into her office to say how his fans had complained, whined, and bombarded the network with cards and letters so they were bringing him back as a guest star.

Jensen had been pissed but had been reassured that nothing would change. Their show would always be about Dean and Sam and he figured so long as he had Jared at his side and the writers kept Castiel to a minimum that he’d survive…and for the most part he has. Until the last season or so and especially the last few months when the flaming of the writers, of Jared began to get worse and when Jensen finally broke his own rule to go on Twitter he got an idea to just how bad things really were.

It had been Jensen’s choice to go to Jeremy Carver and the writers in Season 9 with two demands. He’d asked for a more Dean-centric arc and he’d demanded less scenes with Misha in the hopes to lessen the Destiel crap he could see on Twitter or other places on social media that he’d lurk to be sure Jared wasn’t getting flamed too badly. He’d had no idea that by limiting his scenes with Misha that it would actually kick up the flack laid on his friend and the writers and Jensen knew he was getting close to just flat out telling those fans to stick to their online ships because nothing was happening with that angel and Dean and sure as hell not between him and the asshole who played him.

On set, in public, at cons or other public functions for the network, Jensen knew the game that had to be played. He knew he and Jared had to ‘play nice’ with Misha but it was so damn hard at times when all Jensen really wanted to do was bloody the smirking grin right off his face; especially after he pulled stunts like he had the other weekend in Seattle.

The other side of the fandoms creative side involved their love of art. Jensen and Jared had spent one snowy night, prowling through the online art sites to look at fan art and there were some really good art out there as well as some that had made him cringe but the piece of the fan art side that he didn’t care for was the manipulated photos that were also out there.

It took his sister explaining what the hell was going on when he was woken up in the middle of the night one time by his irate mother demanding to know just what the hell he was doing up in Canada after she and his father had come across a photo of his head on someone else’s body covered in tattoos and sucking a cock.

Well Jensen knew his parents had long since accepted that he’d experimented with guys back during his time on Days and Dark Angel and they adored Jared so they’d given their blessing to their relationship but that photo as he stuttered his way through an explanation was not him.

Mackenzie had to explain that people, some skilled, some not so skilled, would use their photo editing software to put one person’s head or something on another person’s body and if it was done well enough and innocent people like his parents or naïve fans believing in a fake relationship would think it was real.

Jensen admired the skill of those who drew fan art, he even might admire the skill it took to photoshop stuff like that but he also despised it and tried to avoid it as much as possible.

He and Jared teased one another with the fan art of Wincest but that was between him and Jared and not online in the public eye. Not like the crap stunt Misha had pulled when he supposedly ‘accidentally’ posted that manip on his Twitter account of a young Jensen’s head on a nearly naked body that was not Jensen’s.

The minions had gone wild over it as it was the kind that had been skilled enough to look real. Twitter removed it as Jensen learned later but not before someone copied it and brought it up in the middle of their panel in Seattle…much to Jensen’s shock and then fury.

Jensen could still feel the anger he’d felt that day. He’d already been tense after seeing some Twitter hate over something the writers had done or weren’t doing and because Misha had been encouraging the young actress who played Castiel’s vessel’s daughter to get in on the Destiel crap. He knew he’d been a little snarky earlier that day with all the demands of him to sing so he’d nearly lost it when he’d seen that photo and then immediately afterward a Destiel question was brought up so the actor knew he’d been set-up but had managed to toss out a fake response that he knew the brass would approve of over his first gut reaction.

Of course the moment they were off stage the gloves came off and after he’d pulled a furious Jared out of a smirking Misha’s face and got a pissed off Richard back he’d made it clear that the goddamn photos and leading, suggestive Tweets had better stop and he’d better stop encouraging those fans with lies and false hope because not everything was a goddamn joke despite Misha’s beliefs.

They’d done their photo ops because that was supposed to happen, even though Jensen decided when it came time to sit down with the convention people again; he and Jared were going to set some ground rules about the photo op choices that were made available because he was done doing them with Misha.

He’d already had his agent speak to the people behind the conventions to tell them to try to start slowly phasing those special ops out unless it was the trio with Jared or the foursome with Mark because he was done with the duo of him and just Misha.

Normally anything that happened at a con Jensen would slowly shrug off or put aside but this time he was having a harder time doing that and he thought it was because of Misha’s reaction to his anger.

“It was a joke, Jensen. A harmless joke. That manip’s been online for years so no harm, no foul. You need to lighten up a little and stop channeling your character so much.”

“Jensen was about 14 when that headshot was taken, stupid. It’s not funny when it crosses certain lines and that crossed a bunch of them,” Richard Speight, Jr. had snapped furiously. “You’re damn lucky you didn’t pull that crap in Vegas but then you knew that, didn’t you? You knew what would’ve happened if you would’ve posted that during Vegas. You’d better watch the stunts because you’re gonna pull one that goes too far or encourages your so-called fans to go too far and the minute someone gets hurt, the second one of those boys gets hurt, no amount of fan power will keep your ass on that show.”

The tension was evident even to the crew and other cast. It wasn’t helping that to Misha, who’d laughed it off, it was all over and he could continue to tease or pick all he wanted while encouraging his minions online. Jensen just wanted to film the remaining pick-ups and added scenes and then get the hell away from the man until itwas time to play nice for the audience at the Upfronts in New York; or Europe cons which he was totally dreading except for Asylum since Jeffrey Dean Morgan would be there for that one.

Now as he was heading home after a long day on set he was deciding whether or not Misha would make it given what he’d just come across on Twitter.

“Jensen? What the hell’d he do?” the bodyguard had been dealing with a lot of things recently including a few things that he hadn’t mentioned to the two men he’d been watching over since season one, things that had put him on the phone to his boss more than once as well as the local cops in Vancouver.

“There was this tweet to him earlier by this minion asking why he or Castiel didn’t have as many scenes with Dean in the last two seasons,” Jensen began tightly, temper warring with his common sense right then. “He doesn’t usually reply to them…this one he did.”

“Oh shit,” Clif could already see the response just by the silent fury he heard in Jensen’s voice and figured he’d be busy the rest of the night keeping the boys out of trouble on social media. “What did he say and how deep should I tell Russ to dig the hole?”

Jensen was squeezing the bridge of his nose while silently praying Jared hadn’t been online yet that day since he’d had an early day of filming and Clif had already taken him home, rather than have him hang around set like the younger Texan had wanted to do. “His initial reply to her or him since I can never tell with some of these damn Twitter handles and pictures was that his scenes with me were cut to barely any because my spoiled co-star wanted to hog me all to himself. Translate that into Misha speak and in 144 characters.”

Clif felt his fingers tightening on the steering wheel as he stopped at a red light on his way to the house Jared and Jensen were once again sharing while filming in Vancouver, under the excuse that it was easier to run lines and be picked up if they were both at the same residence; he ignored the real reason for the co-habitation. “Okay,” he muttered, not happy with that reply because he knew that would incite the show’s other star to be flamed and badly.

“Oh, it gets better,” Jensen told him and this is where his fury really kicked it. “This person said that either Jared needs to go away after suffering painfully or the group of Destiel supporters who see him as the evil tyrant that he is should rescue me so Misha and I can be together. Misha agreed by saying yes, Jared is a cruel tyrant and he feels sorry for the abuse I suffer by filming and living with him.”

The brakes on the hummer slammed on and Clif was turning in his seat to reach for the phone. “They’re talking Jared as in Jared? And not in the usual crap about Sam getting killed off?” he demanded and scrolled through the various tweets as well as some of the ones Jensen hadn’t mentioned and the bodyguard could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up. “Okay, I’m dropping you off and I don’t want either of you online until I get this crap pulled. I also don’t want him jogging in the morning because this isn’t cute. Collins might think it is because he feels this is all harmless online talk but I’ve been in this business long enough to read between online bragging and full-out crazy. A few of these responses go past the safe line.”

Clif had started to drive again while swiftly sending copies of the tweets to his own phone and to Jeremy Carver’s cell because once he had both of his charges safe behind a locked door he was calling Jeremy to try to decide how best to handle this before it got any further out of hand than it looked like it was getting.

“Everything’s a joke to him and if he can make me or Jared the butt of one then the happier he is, especially if it’s something that stirs his fans up,” Jensen laid his head back to blow out a disgusted breath. “I love this show, Clif. Jay and I have given 10, going on 11 years and I know we’ve said we might do 12 just to give the boys the end they deserve but…I’m not sure I can if this crap still keeps getting shoved in my face every time I turn around or if Jared gets this kind of hate tossed at him all because no one will flat out say Destiel isn’t happening and is just a pretend thing for the online fandom.”

“I’ll talk to Jeremy, Bob, and Jim after I drop you off. We’ll get it taken care of Jensen,” Clif replied, eyes moving to the side mirror when something back there made the bodyguard frown. He was just starting to slow down, which was what would ultimately save both of their lives, when he heard Jensen ask what was in the middle of the road. “Shit! Hold on!” he shouted to the startled actor while trying to hit the brakes and turn the wheel to avoid hitting the strip of tire spikes but just as he thought he’d be able to the Hummer was slammed into from the rear.

Jensen wasn’t sure what he’d seen or what was happening but the sharp tone from Clif suddenly had him thinking that whatever it was wasn’t good. He was just trying to hit 911 when suddenly he felt his body jerk forward despite his seatbelt, knocking the phone out of his hand and then all the actor heard was Clif swearing, tires squealing, metal on metal as they were hit again and what he thought were tires blowing as the Hummer lost control.

He thought he heard Clif tell him to hold on but then it felt like the vehicle was flipping and his seatbelt came loose from the force of the collision which caused him to have no chance to grab on for support; striking his head hard and feeling pain shoot through his leg and side and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness were dim voices, glass breaking, a shout from what he thought was Clif and then Jensen was fading with thoughts of hazel eyes and a dimpled smile that was waiting for him at home.

** Elsewhere in Vancouver: **

“Where’s Jensen?”

Since that was not the usual question his wife normally asked if she called from Texas, Jared Padalecki’s eyebrows were lifting curiously while he also glanced at the clock over the mantle to see the time.

“He should be on his way home,” he replied while silently thinking to himself that actually from the last text he got from the man in question, Jensen should’ve already walked in the front door and been growling at him for the intentional mess Jared had left in their shared bath.

Because he and Jensen had shared a house in the early seasons even before they admitted their feelings for one another, before either of them had married, had kids, and moved back in together in Vancouver and close to one another in Austin, Jared knew the little things that would annoy his best friend, co-star, and boyfriend the fastest.

Normally Jared didn’t do things to intentionally piss Jensen off. He loved the man too much to want to make him angry or unhappy but there were times when things were tense during filming or he could tell Jensen was bottling his anger up and not venting like he needed to that he’d do little things to annoy his friend so that at least Jensen would yell or get snarky until Jared could get out the real reason behind his pent up emotions.

This time thought Jared suspected he knew what was causing Jensen’s stress and shared it. He also knew that the stress on set was one of the reasons he’d been banished off set once he’d gotten done filming his scenes that day.

Ever since the issues at the convention in Seattle it had been harder for either of them to put it behind them. Even Jared who was willing to offer a laugh and smile about nearly anything or at least in public was finding it hard to forgive or forget that posting of what his mother furiously had called ‘kiddie porn regardless of if it was only Jensen’s head attached to some other poor boy’s body’ and that man should be ashamed of himself for some of the things he puts online.

Jared couldn’t argue with that one. He knew he had a habit of opening his mouth a few times too many on Twitter and was now a little more cautious to watch what he posted or he tried to not post if he’d had more than a few beers or if he was angry.

He’d missed the original Tweet so he hadn’t even known what was happening on the social media site until the day of their panel and Jensen got blindsided by it. By that point all Jared could do was try to defuse what had been headed for an ugly scene and there was no doubt in his mind when that leading question, the question that he was then totally misquoted in his response as anyone who watched any videos of that panel knew, was asked that his friend had been set-up to either lose his cool on stage or say something that would feed the trolls more than they were already being fed by their so-called ‘Overlord’.

Jensen had been as furious as he was embarrassed but had covered it as well as he could, considering they were in the middle of a live panel. Since then though there was no doubt that the tension between them and Misha was still high or at least they had tension; the other man had already moved on and was blowing it all under the proverbial rug like he did every time one of his so-called jokes crossed a line.

Only this time Jared didn’t think it would be so easy to put the genie back in the proverbial bottle in either the fans minds or Jensen’s ability to overlook something he detested anyway.

So in a way to try to get Jensen to expend some of the pent up anger before they started their weekend, Jared had deliberately messed things up in their bathroom. He might be given the silent treatment that whole night and might have to sleep in his own bed before Jensen realized what he’d done and why, but at least maybe by Monday he’d get a small smile out of the man he loved and respected.

“Jared, what’s going on up there?” Gen Cortese-Padalecki demanded over the phone and immediately had his focus returning to the phone in his hand and not the sudden knot in his stomach when he realized that Jensen should’ve been home by now. “Have you been on Twitter today at all? There’s some…okay, I know you and Jensen both say to ignore anything Danneel or I see posted from that side of the fandom but…damn it, Jared, those are some scary posts; especially the last few. Have you seen them?” she demanded, the worry evident in the actress’s voice. “Danneel tried to call him but it’s going right to voicemail.”

Jared’s frown now deepened because Jensen’s phone was always on until he walked in the door. Then he thought about her questions about Twitter and began to pull his phone out when there was a knock on his door.

“No, I promised Jensen I’d stay off of Twitter unless it was to post about the shirt campaign or little things and I was not allowed to look at other tweets,” he was saying as he headed for the door since it was odd for someone to knock much less be at his door. “Should I ask how he’s baiting them today or will it make me want to throttle the troll?” he asked while looking out the door before opening it only to feel something cold settle in his belly at what he saw on the other side.

“Jared, this isn’t all from Misha. They’re from his fans who are posting on his page but…Jared, you need to call Jensen because…these are scary,” Gen was saying as she stared at the tweets that had first caused her to call Vancouver. “These people, they seem to be a clique or something of his more extreme followers, they’re talking like they’ve ‘rescued their overlord’s consort from his tyrannical prison’ and…Jared? What’s wrong?”

Jared’s blood had gone to ice as his wife read the tweets but what finished it was when he opened his front door to several of Vancouver’s Metro Police officers and a grim faced Robert Singer. “What’s going on?” he asked one of the show’s executive producers. “Where’s Jensen? Bob? Where’s Jensen?”

“We don’t know.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter Two**

“Jared? Jared? Hey! Come on now, I do not need you passing out on me right now. Jared!”

Jared Padalecki was certain he was already halfway there even as hands were grabbing for his shoulders while someone took the phone out of his hand where he thought he heard Gen shouting for him. “Excuse me?” he finally managed to get his brain reattached to pull back from Bob Singer and the local officer who’d grabbed him in case the white noise behind his eyes did take him to the floor after he heard what he was hoping he hadn’t. “What the hell do you mean you don’t know where Jensen is? Is he lost? Did the Hummer Clif was driving get swallowed by a black hole or beamed up by aliens? Where the hell is my friend?”

One of the officers, an older man with a tired face, gave an acknowledging nod to the producer/director. “I see now why you wanted us to wait for you to arrive before we approached him,” he mused.

“Yeah, but I’m afraid you haven’t seen him at his worst yet,” Bob replied while trying to nudge the Texas native back into the house after reassuring Gen that Jared would call her back and for her and Danneel Harris-Ackles to avoid social media and any calls from anyone for the moment. “Jared, sit down so these officers can talk to you and then…and then against my better judgment you and I will head for the set.”

“No, I’m heading for whoever can tell me where Jensen is,” Jared pulled away to glare at the men. “Where is my friend? What the hell happened?” he demanded in a tone that very few people ever heard from the usually always smiling, always happy Texan.

“Actually since this was found at the abduction site and it’s addressed to you we were hoping you might be able to shed some light onto this situation since that’s the weirdest ransom note my department has ever seen,” the older officer remarked after Jared finally sat down on the sofa to take the obviously photocopied scrawled note with shaking hands. “We’re having the original analyzed for fingerprints or possible DNA but so far the lab hasn’t hit a match.”

Jared made himself look at the messy, almost child-like writing and felt his stomach plummet to his shoes. ‘ _You and your filthy selfish hands will never harm the Overlord’s consort. He has been rescued and you will never see him again. We will punish you in time.’_

“Oh my God,” he whispered and briefly thought back to what Gen had been saying. “Twitter…um…stuff on…Oh my God, what’s he done?” he couldn’t focus past anything but the note in his hand and too many possible scenarios until his head snapped up. “Abduction site? Jensen’s been kidnapped?”

“That’s what the few witnesses say happened,” the officer nodded while Bob was trying to pull something up on his phone. “It was an isolated stretch of road about 10 miles from here. We’re not sure why Mr. Kosterman had been on that stretch of road since there’s a more direct route to…”

“The boys have been having…issues with stalkers and threats the past month, especially the past two weeks, so Clif has been trying to take different ways to bring them home so he can tell if he’s being tailed,” Bob spoke up while feeling wide eyes pin him as Jared was looking between the cops and his producer. “There’s been more threats against you and a few toward Jensen than we’ve told you guys about since no one wanted to make the situation with Misha even more tense but…”

Jared shot to his feet to throw the note on the sofa. “Hel-lo! Did you read that? It screams obsessed minion! Or multiple minions given there is no way in hell just one person could jump Clif and get Jensen into a car or…”

“There was an elderly couple in their yard a few feet away. They described some young woman laying something in the road and then hiding in the bushes. When your driver must have seen the tire spikes in the road he started to brake but then his Hummer was nailed from behind by what we believe is the original kidnap vehicle. He lost control after another hit and the Hummer flipped,” the older officer watched Jared’s long legs stalk the living room. “When Mr. Kosterman tried to fight back, he was beaten severally and from what the witnesses say, Mr. Ackles was hit with a taser even though it looked like he was bleeding and unconscious before they dragged him to the van and sped off.

“Mr. Padalecki? Do you know who would want to kidnap your co-star? Do you know who this ‘Overlord’ person is or why these people are under the impression they were rescuing him from you?” the man asked grimly, nodding to the phone in Bob’s hand. “The department was given copies of these Tweets but I’m not a man who understands all this social stuff you young people are into so we’re trying to figure out who sent the ones bragging about ‘saving the Overlord’s consort’ and ‘will keep him secure until they are given orders from their wise and powerful leader’…what the hell is all of that code for?”

Jared whirled to grab the phone to read an array of Tweets from names he knew were part of new clique that had seemed to have been formed recently that truly bought into all the Misha as their leader hype he’d been spouting for years. But as he was just reading the recent ones from what looked to be their leader he caught the original one…and the conversation with Misha and all the burning rage and fury that Jared had been covering since Seattle, even earlier than that if he were honest with himself, surged to the surface.

“Goddamn him!” he threw the phone back to Bob as he grabbed his jacket and keys before shoving past the police who were in his house. “This is what he thinks is a joke? This crap? Egging the insanity on? Agreeing with his so-called fans and making it look like he’s a victim because his screen time was cut with Jensen? Blaming me for it when he knows goddamn good and well why Jensen’s refusing scenes with him. Let go of me!”

Jared jerked away from the hand that had grabbed for his arm only to see it was Bob. He recognized the man’s worry as well as seeing that he understood what was happening as well. “He basically gave his blessing for whatever plan they came up with and this was it! He encouraged them just like he always encourages their Destiel or Cockles garbage and this…this is what happens!

“He never thinks anything bad will happen because of his jokes or what he tells them because it’s all in good fun! Well, how funny will the goddamn bastard find it when I put my fist through his face for this?” he demanded and was out the door and headed for his car when Bob shouted to get in his because he already had one missing star, one bodyguard in the ER and he was not explaining another trauma to Carver or the network.

“Does that boy understand he was basically threatened and that I brought officers to stay here at the house with him while we try to find out what’s behind his friend’s kidnapping?” the senior officer asked as Bob pulled his keys out while sending off three rapid fire texts.

“That’s not even sinking in with him and it won’t until he has Jensen back,” Bob Singer was one of the crew that had been there the longest. He’d seen Jared and Jensen grow up on set like the viewers had watched Sam and Dean Winchester grow up basically for the last 10 years. He’d also been one of the first to start to see hints of something else between the show’s stars and he’d been the definite first to tell Eric Kripke that adding that damn angel was going to come back to bite them on the ass one day and he’d been right. “Tell your officers who follow to the set to stay clear of him…including when he technically will probably commit a felony by beating up the moron who thinks his harmless little minions wouldn’t ever do anything violent.”

The horn blared as Jared waited impatiently, a bundle of raw nerves and energy as Bob drove quickly from the house to the set. He answered the few questions Jared asked about Clif, about if anyone had called Jeremy or the Network or Jensen’s parents yet but after that the actor fell silent.

“The cops will get him back, Jared,” the older man tried to sound reassuring but he’d seen all the tweets that were now going around as well as posts on Misha’s Facebook page and realized very few other fans were taking the bragging posts of this group of Destiel fanatics seriously…yet. He hated to see the explosion that would happen if anyone began to take the posts seriously or if it was leaked that Jensen had been kidnapped by what looked at the moment at Misha’s followers. “Jared?”

“Is he still on set?” Jared asked tightly, fingers rolling something he usually kept in his pocket during filming or when strangers were around but needing to feel the solidness of the plain gold band, a band much like one he knew Jensen should’ve had on him, to try to draw strength and courage from it.

The anger and rage were huge in Jared right then but so was the terror. He’d seen the near obsessive nature the minions had where Misha was concerned as well as the hate they had for him because the ones who were that deep into the belief that Jared and his character were all that was keeping Castiel from being with Dean or now having Misha on screen more with Jensen.

The recent cons had been tense for both of them except for Vegas and Jared knew the reason for that. In Vegas, not only had their former TV father’s first con appearance kept them from having to do the extra photo ops with Misha but the man himself seemed to understand that Jeff wouldn’t have stood for any of his or his followers crap.

Seattle made up for that though in spades and now Jared had to pray they could find Jensen before he was hurt for one of Misha Collins’ harmless little comments.

“Is he still here?” he asked again as they pulled onto the set where Jared could see several police cars waiting just inside the gate along with a grim faced Jim Michaels who headed for Jared the moment he stepped from the car. “Is Collins here and does he know yet?”

“Yes, he is and no, he doesn’t,” Jim replied grimly, adding. “He’s filming with Curtis so I don’t know if he’s looked on Twitter…but Mark has and…he’s raided the prop trailer for the hardest and spikiest prop they had in the department so I’m going to guess he has a hunch that something’s happened.”

“And he’d be right,” Jared replied as he began to stalk toward the soundstage. “Stay the hell away from me but you might want to call the set medic to be on standby because he will need one if I don’t like the answers I get from him over his.”

Jim opened his mouth to shout but shut it as someone shouted that Carver was on the phone and he was pissed. “Not as pissed as Jared,” he muttered. “Someone go back there and make sure we don’t lose an angel before he serves a purpose because if Jared doesn’t do something I won’t say Mark won’t and…who the hell let Clif out of the hospital looking like roadkill?”

Jared heard people call out greetings to him as if surprised to see him since he’d already been on set that morning and had left. It would bring curiosity as to why he was back but he didn’t do more than lift a hand to acknowledge that he’d heard whoever spoke.

His focus was the soundstage ahead of him that he noticed had a furiously pacing Mark Sheppard stalking back and forth while muttering under his breath in what sounded like to Jared, Crowley’s voice instead of his own which told him that the other series regular had caught wind of something and was not happy.

Mark Sheppard had been brought in as a mere Crossroads demon several seasons ago but his snarky character had actually won over the fans and the studio they offered him more work. Then when they needed a second regular to help balance out or in this case help limit Castiel’s time on screen or with the stars he’d gladly accepted the role as he enjoyed playing the King of Hell and he loved teasing the two stars either in character or as themselves.

Right then when he happened to look up to see Jared stalking towards him he honestly wasn’t certain who he was looking at or who’d he be dealing with since he’d learned years ago that both Jensen and Jared could channel their characters on and off at will and since he’d never fully seen Jared pissed off but had been on the receiving end of a pissed off Sam Winchester, he decided he was about to see a little of both.

“Hello, Moose,” he greeted in what was more Crowley’s tone than Mark’s own and when he barely saw a change he knew all the tweets he’d been seeing since that morning, especially since the afternoon since Jensen had left the set, might not have been harmless minion muttering.

No, a single look at the tight jaw, the pale face, and the shaking hands that were clenching into fists told him everything he needed to know. “The bloody little nuts did something, didn’t they?”

“They ran the Hummer off the road after putting out tire spikes, they beat the crap outta Clif and…they took Jensen so yeah, they did something,” Jared replied tightly and then jerked open the door to the stage, quickly followed by Mark who was offering the use of the spiked weapon they used for scenes in Purgatory that he’d grabbed from props.

The scene was still being filmed and Jared knew he shouldn’t interrupt but the longer it went the angrier he got as he watched Misha Collins, dressed as Castiel, film with their guest star and the more he looked the more of those tweets he could see. The more stupid Destiel questions he could recall hearing asked of Jensen at cons even though his friend had stressed he wasn’t comfortable with that and wouldn’t answer them and then he could see Jensen collapsing on the sofa in the green room after his photo ops with Misha were over in Seattle and saying he just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower.

But what finally snapped Jared’s control was when the trench-coat wearing actor suddenly tossed out an ad-libbed line that Jared knew was not in the script and it was so explicit, so leading toward the Destiel fans that even before the director called for a stop he’d seen Curtis shoot him a shocked look.

“Seriously? Five lines away from wrapping and you have to screw the scene up by playing around?” Guy Bee was tired and more than a little tense. He’d gotten Bob’s text to keep Misha on set which wasn’t a problem since the damn scene just wasn’t going right for some reason.

At first the sound was off, then Curtis forgot a line, then a prop broke at the wrong time and now just when he thought they were in the clear he heard Misha toss in a line that sure as hell wouldn’t work and one he’d make sure got cut and then burned on the editing room floor unlike that one stunt he pulled a couple seasons ago that made it onto the gag reel…the first time that he’d sworn Jensen was going to hit someone.

“Just leave it. The fans will get a kick out of it,” Misha waved away the director’s concerns. “The writers haven’t tossed my people enough bones this season so I’ve gotta toss in a few bits when I see it. Jared and Jen do it all the time.”

The writer of this episode was actually on set when this was said and he began to respond when a sharp, deep shout was heard and then one look had Guy deciding the scene was wrapped. He’d edit that crap out, do pick-ups with Curtis in the morning and hope he didn’t have to edit out Castiel entirely with the way Jared was glaring as he moved from the door.

“Give me 10 minutes to rerun this one set of lines?” Guy asked hopefully but only got a stony silence from a young man he’d only usually seen smiling. A look behind him to see Mark holding the Purgatory bat as if guarding the door so no one tried to leave had him looking through his recent texts to blink, look again and then call the scene for the day. “Everybody but Jared, Mark, Misha and me…out!” he shouted. “Now!”

That order took the crew and cast in the scene by surprise but the hard look on Jared’s face was even more shocking so after Mark held the door open while jerking his thumb toward it the soundstage slowly cleared while Bob Singer and two police officers entered.

“What’s up?” Misha asked, stepping off set to take a seat in his chair only to find himself literally picked up by the front of Castiel’s white shirt and shoved into one the support beams on the stage. “What the hell, Padalecki?” he demanded, shocked by the sudden grab but missing the true rage on Jared’s face. “Didn’t like my little nod to the show’s Destiel fans? They’re feeling a little left out since you’ve limited my scenes with Jen…ugh!”

“You do not ever call him that,” Jared growled, no trace of his easy going tone or even his soft drawl as he glared at the other actor. “No one calls him that.”

“You do or didn’t you think other people had heard those little slip ups you two make when you think you’re alone?” Misha knew Jared was angry over something right then and he knew he was probably still angry over that damn photo on Twitter but he wished the two stars as well as the writers understood it from his point of view or that of his fans. “What’re you doing back on set anyway? I thought you were gone for the day or did Jensen tell you about the little discussion we had earlier about him getting the stick out of his ass and just mellowing where the minions fantasies were concerned?”

Dead silence hit the studio as several sets of eyes all pinned the chuckling actor before Guy and Bob both lunged to keep Jared from committing an actual crime while Jim Michaels was trying to focus on the phone in his hand and keep everyone in one piece.

“Huh. Okay then,” Mark muttered and pulled his phone out to scroll through it. “Anyone happen to have bloody Captain Kirk’s home number?” he called loudly. “I want to invite him to visit Crowley in Hell just so he can red-shirt Collin’s damn self right off this show…assuming Jared doesn’t do it first.”

“What the hell is everyone’s problem?” Misha demanded, no longer finding this amusing when even the producers seemed intent with siding against him. “No one has a damn sense of humor on this set anymore.”

“Not everything is a goddamn joke!” Jared gritted, straining against the hands holding him when the older police officer stepped forward after having a whispered conversation with Jim Michaels.

“Misha Collins?” the officer snapped his fingers to a younger officer to come forward with a lap top. “Is this your Twitter account?”

Misha stared at the officers for a long moment before breaking out into a laugh. “Cute. Fake cops coming to complain about my Twitter page and my followers?” he laughed so hard he was nearly on his knees in tears. “What’s this about? The so-called kiddie porn pic? God, you guys are so…huh?”

A badge was slapped in his face as well as a print out of the most recent tweets bragging about the accomplishments and saving grace of their Overlord’s will and wishes. “No, but it might be now after I finishing looking into whether or not you knew and encouraged these so-called followers to attack and kidnap Jensen Ackles this afternoon as well as beat up his bodyguard,” the lead officer smirked as the smile slowly faded as Misha stared at him and then the print out. “Where are your jokes and comments now, smart guy? “Convince me you didn’t order this or else you’ll be sitting in a cell…which given that Mr. Padalecki and the snarky little guy back there both look like they want to hurt you that might be the safest place for you.”

Misha jerked the print out of the man’s hand to read it over to see it was all his recent tweets that day. The ones that started as the usual teasing response to why he wasn’t getting as much screen time lately. “Sure, I got asked why I’m not on screen with Dean as much these past couple seasons and I told them the truth…” he looked up to grin at a seething Jared. “I can’t very well ruin their made up world of Dean and Cas getting it on sometime or even me and Jensen by admitting that Jensen complained to the brass about all the Destiel subtext and doesn’t want to film with me unless he has to or unless it’s a group scene. That would upset the apple cart or…”

“Can someone put him in for a psych evaluation?” Mark asked with a low groan while he latched onto Jared’s belt to keep him from bowling people over to get to the clearly oblivious actor. “I don’t think it’s quite sinking in with him that he just basically encouraged his bloody minions to attack and kidnap Jensen! _Hel_ -lo! Have you been reading your own hype again or are you just that damn stupid to see what you caused to happen?”

“I didn’t do anything but answer a tweet!” Misha snapped back only to blink when Jared was in his face again. “I wasn’t being serious. No one on Twitter ever answers their fans seriously. I can’t be held responsible for what a few loose cannons who can’t tell I was joking did,” he stared at the faced surrounding him and suddenly began to realize he might not be able to joke or talk his way out of this error in judgment even before a couple furious fists landed in his face.

As Jared was finally pulled back and Misha went to respond in kind he found himself with a fist wrapped in Castiel’s tie and a pissed off Mark glaring at him, weapon in hand.

“Oh, please do. Please get it in that thick bloody delusional head of yours to try to hit the kid back after he’s just reacting to having Jensen kidnapped and his own life threatened,” he invited tightly, eyes hard as he stared into Misha’s face. “Try it and then I will go Crowley all over your ass…or better yet…I will go live on Twitter,” Mark smirked as he saw that start to sink in. “You might think you’re the most popular person on there but let me fill you in on a little secret, about the only real people you can stand you on that site besides yourself and maybe your wife, are your obsessed groupies and those people you’ve convinced you can help if they help you spread this pack of lies.

“Even bloody Shatner can’t stand you! He wants the writers to get rid of you and while you convince the minions you’re all buddy-buddy a little common sense can tell otherwise! I humored the flat ass jokes or insults until the other weekend when you went too far and this has just finished it!” he shoved Misha hard back into the waiting hands of several officers. “Spreight warned you in Seattle that this was going to go too far and it has. You took it too far and now Jensen’s gonna pay for it.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Misha complained in a near whine, looking around to try to find support but only saw stony stares. “Alright, so maybe I played into the fans love and near obsession with me and the character. Maybe I overplayed the Destiel or Cockles stuff despite being told to lay off, but my fans want it! My fans think it’s real and will happen and…”

“And we all know without those minions you’d have been off this show back in season five,” Bob rolled his eyes in disgust. “Eric, Sera and now Jeremy and I have told you to back off. You’ve been told multiple times not to encourage it at cons or not to set the boys up to have it tossed in their faces at cons or public appearances. The network called you on the carpet after that manip was tweeted because you know damn well it crossed the lines that any professional actor should have done to another actor; especially one he claims to be ‘friends’ with and how do you get back at that reaction? You leak the cast photo before Jim wanted it out so he had to release it.

“You’re a spoiled brat, Misha. If you or your fans don’t get what you want you act out and you encourage them to act out. Well, this time…this time you took it too far and like Mark said, now Jensen’s paying for your crap,” the producer/director stared at the man’s face and still didn’t see shame or regret. “Jeremy’s on his way up and I’m fairly certain so is Eric since this is still his show. If they weren’t planning on killing off Castiel before now, I’m fairly certain that might change so you’d better work with these officers and help them find Jensen before those nuts hurt him.”

“Look, I joke around. I like to encourage the fans. I…” Misha looked around again, sweating now as he was pulled along out of the stage and towards a trailer. “My fans want me on more! Don’t they have a right to get what they want? Jared and Jensen’s fans get them in every episode so…”

“They’re the goddamn stars you pompous ass!” Mark swore his head was going to explode but he was also sure Jared was going to kill the man soon if he didn’t shut up. He was literally stunned at how Misha was not seeing the point to this problem. “Sam and Dean will be in every bloody episode because the show is about them! Have you not read and watched this show from the start?”

Misha opened his mouth to retort only to stop when the man standing in the door to the trailer stepped out and he swallowed. “Eric.”

Eric Kripke had left control of the show he created after season five. He still retained some rights but for the most part he was content with leaving it in the hands of those he trusted. Now that’s not to say he didn’t have some regrets in choices he’d made and he was looking at one of the biggest regrets right now.

“I never should’ve given into the pressure and brought you back in season five,” he said, voice hard, cold when he stepped out of the trailer that would be used by the police in hopes of finding the missing actor quickly.

The show’s creator had been in Vancouver on unrelated business when he’d begun to get calls and texts to check something on Twitter. He’d been calling Jeremy Carver after he took his first look and he’d been on his way to the studio even before his worst fears had been confirmed. Now he stared at the man he knew was responsible for egging on something he’d ordered shut down years ago.

“You were supposed to burn out in the fifth season but because of those fans putting pressure on the network, I gave in to their demands and brought you back but you seem to have forgotten the condition I laid down when I made that decision,” Kripke kept his gaze locked on the actor’s. “I told you to stop the goddamn Destiel crap. If the fans want to write it, good for them; but it stays off my show, it stays away from my actors and the moment it got to the point where Jensen said enough then it had better be stopped altogether or your feathered ass would be burned out of existence.

“Well, I have some news for you, Misha. As of this moment, you will be lucky to still have a goddamn job but you will never be on screen with Jensen again. Your contract makes it necessary to put you in a certain number of episodes so you’ll still have that coming in season 11…if there’s even another season depending on Jensen now but the first time anything comes up from you, from your fans or anything that hints at Destiel I will fire your ass and use that clause to keep the show from being sued,” Kripke took a step forward but stopped just in front of the man as he went on.

“You and Mark being regulars don’t mean crap as far as getting more screen time. It’s a contract thing so if and when the show needs you, you’ll be available and not on another show BUT get it out of your too big head that being a regular makes you a star because this show has two stars and that’s Jared and Jensen,” he poked a hard finger against Misha’s chest before moving his eyes past him to a pale faced Jared. “Now I might see about getting that pulled as well because the angel story was over four seasons ago and I think both you and Castiel have outstayed your welcome.”

Before a stunned Misha could think of a response, not used to be talked to like that by anyone Kripke walked past him to go speak to Jared while the lead officer and Bob Singer motioned him into the trailer where other officers had already set up several computers that were running various screens.

“So while you think holding onto your job is your biggest worry, it’s actually staying out of a cell,” the senior officer began after pushing Misha into a chair and taking on beside him to stare at him with a hard look. “You don’t believe you’re responsible for this.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement since the cop had been watching and listening to the man speak for the last several moments. He’d been a cop for most of his life and knew how to read people and how he was reading this man in front of him now was giving him several uneasy feelings.

“I’m not responsible for things my fans do in my name,” Misha replied stiffly. “It’s not my fault if they didn’t get my jokes or…”

“Y’know, I heard someone else say that about a group of followers, Mr. Collins,” Officer Bard spoke up seriously as he leaned back to eye Misha, fingers tapping a file in front of him that had Misha’s name on it to see him frown. “I grew up back in California in the 60’s when there was another man with brainwashed followers willing to act and kill for him and you know what? I’m seeing the same signs with you and these minions as I did back then.”

He flipped open the folder to show various papers, pics, files, and more that seemed to be about five years old. “When Mr. Kosterman and Mr. Carver first approached our office last year to request some extra help in making certain Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki as well as Mr. Padalecki’s wife and sons were safe when they were in the city I first thought it was a simple matter of a few fans getting a little too carried away like tends to happen with young people. Then the last month or so I began looking into you a little more and started looking into this little following you have. It’s not a following, Mr. Collins. It’s a cult and maybe you didn’t mean to encourage them or lead them on with lies and false hope but what you have done is turn a bunch of people who perhaps can’t tell you’re not serious with these ‘jokes’ and turned them into followers who will do anything you say or suggest.”

Bard pulled out the recent tweets to read them over before looking up. “You told this person that you weren’t getting screen time because of Mr. Padalecki. Then when this person suggested Mr. Padalecki should disappear after suffering painfully and that Mr. Ackles needed rescuing…you agreed,” he pushed the paper across to Misha who refused to take it. “My people have gone back through your tweets as well as watched several disturbing hours of various convention videos and I have to say that even if someone doesn’t initially bring up this…shipping thing that you will somehow manage to twist a question until it gets brought up or your answers tend to lean to a sexual connotation.

“I have to wonder if Mr. Sheppard’s suggestion of having you put in for a mental evaluation isn’t a good idea because after looking into your background, looking at your various social media things, as well as your convention appearances or this odd little charity that no one seems to know where the money actually goes or this downright weird Scavenger hunt that even had NASA bitching? I have to question how sane you are? However, to be honest but for the moment we’re going to focus on locating Mr. Ackles,” the officer glanced up as someone handed him more printouts and he scowled. “It seems your harmless little followers are getting a little more violent as some of these are pretty suggestive toward not only Mr. Ackles who they seem to think needs ‘freed from the beliefs he has’ while they also feel that Mr. Padalecki should ‘burn in hell and know pain for keeping the Overlord away from his chosen consort’.”

“Oh my God,” Bob Singer groaned from where he stood and was looking over copies of the printouts. “I’m not sure who buys into your hype more; you or them. Fix this!”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Misha demanded with a snort. “I don’t know my followers! I don’t have addresses or…”

A laptop was placed in front of him as Bard moved closer. “I’m going to tell you exactly how you’re going to help fix this,” he began as his officer brought up Misha’s Twitter account where it was obvious a few people were starting to not find the posts from this one group of people not amusing so that showed not all of his so-called followers were obsessed nuts but he caught a couple that he would be having his people run to check out more.

“Since they believe they’re acting on your orders and for you, you are going to get on this Twitter thing and respond to them. You are going to have them direct message you where they are keeping Mr. Ackles so hopefully if you tell them to turn him over to you they will. You will wear a wire and a tracker and once you’re inside and with Mr. Ackles, my team will move in,” the officer explained the plan that had been decided upon.

“I…I can’t do that,” Misha replied, pushing the laptop away. “I’m sorry but…I can’t betray my followers by leading the police to them.”

Bob Singer had just been turning to say something out the door when he heard this and knew by the look on Jared’s face that he’d heard it too. “Oh shit.”

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter Three**

“What the hell do you mean you won’t do what they want you to?” Jared Padalecki had shrugged off a groaning and swearing Mark Sheppard to lunge into the trailer. “You won’t betray your fans? You seriously didn’t say that, right? _Your_ fans kidnapped Jensen! They’re more important than his life?”

“Jared, they’re harmless kids,” Misha scoffed, waving his hand. “As soon as they realize what they did they’ll probably call the cops and say where they stashed him. Give it a couple more hours and…”

“Ummm, sir?” a freckle-faced officer looked up from one of the other screens. “I…I think you’d better see this and I think someone from the studio might want to start thinking of preparing a statement because this…might go viral.”

Several sets of eyes all turned toward the officer and then the lead officer stepped over to peer at what was on the screen; lips thinning as he grunted before turning the screen so others including Misha could see it. “Yes, they certainly seem quite harmless,” he said sarcastically. “I also think this takes the level of charges up another notch because while kidnapping and assault as well as premediated kidnapping as they certainly had that planned out is serious enough this post takes it into something else entirely and I think you might want to call your lawyer now.”

Jared had been glaring at Misha when he looked at the screen and wondered if he was really seeing what it looked like he was or if this was something out of his nightmares.

“Have that pulled!” Officer Bard snapped at his team. “Contact whoever you have to at Twitter and have that image pulled ASAP! Collins! This is what you call the antics of harmless kids?”

“I…I…” Misha stuttered as he took another look at the photo one of this group had posted as ‘evidence of their victory and rescue’; a photo that clearly showed a battered, bloodied Jensen Ackles stripped to his boxer briefs, tied to a bed in some non-descript room with a gag in his mouth.

Though the truly horrifying part of that photo aside from it existing in the first place was what could be see scrawled in what looked like blood over the unconscious actor’s bare chest: _‘Property of Misha Collins Forever’_ .

“Now what do you have to say for your harmless little minions?” Mark had looked, looked again and then latched onto a shaking Jared in case he did what he himself felt like doing.

Misha swallowed while looking again before sitting back in his chair to ponder the situation. “Well I’ll give them credit for making a statement and imagination. It’s certainly something I’d encourage the more extreme Destiel ones to…ugh!” he grunted when he was knocked out of the chair by a heavy fist.

“Are you so fucking deluded that you find this funny?” Jared was furious and scared but the flip return, the lack of concern, and actual appreciation for what was being done to Jensen finally pushed what control he had aside and he’d take assault charges but he wanted this asshole to bleed. “This isn’t a joke! This isn’t something you can laugh off and expect to be washed under the rug by a couple funny tweets or the network telling us not to react in public to your crap! This is Jensen’s life in danger by your so-called fans because you egged them on and let them think all of that crap you spout is real!

“Look at that! Look at him! Look at those sick comments being posted about him, about what they could do to him in your name because you’re their leader and will…share with your minions! Look at him, damn you!” he shouted, feeling a strong hand grab his wrist to keep him from pounding it into Misha’s face as finally the smile had left it. “You won’t help the cops? You won’t betray those nuts? You’re so damn afraid of making them mad, of having them turn on you and losing the only support you have to keep you on this show that you are willing to let Jensen be hurt, maybe even killed?”

“Fan support won’t help now,” Eric Kripke spoke as he worked to get Jared to back off while he stared down at the other actor. “First off, without Jensen, finishing this season is doubtful much less season 11 but whether or not Castiel survives now is fully up to me because while I might have given up full control when I left in season five, I retain the right to make judgment calls when I feel a need and I’m calling in that option right now,” he reached down to yank Misha off the floor and back into a chair where officers were waiting to see what their superior would order. “You have one damn shot to salvage what little professional career you might still have because I promise you that if Jensen isn’t rescued and soon, I will make it my life’s work to be sure you never get another job in Hollywood again unless it’s an usher in some movie theater.”

Misha wiped his mouth, testing his jaw carefully before looking around him. He was about to try to talk his way out of this by once again claiming innocence when a knock came on the door and a glowering Jim Michaels entered with a phone held out.

“Your wife’s calling and if you think what Eric can do to hurt you is bad, I think you’d better talk to her because that is one pissed off lady,” he tossed the phone on the table while turning to roll his eyes. “Of course, we’re also getting calls by a couple former angels, a possible God-like character and the boy’s original TV father…this is not good in any way.”

Officer Bard debated for a moment in just arresting the man but nodded. “Let’s see what your wife suggests you do,” he clicked it on speaker and started to greet the woman only to blink when he was cut off and Misha was quickly and professionally cut to pieces.

“I have told you for years to stop those games. I have told you to stop encouraging that stupid nonsense. I certainly told you about posting that disgusting photoshopped image of Jensen the other weekend. But now this? No, this you let go too far and what the hell does Jim mean that you’re refusing to help the police? Oh no, no, you’re not refusing to help them save Jensen from those delusional fools who you’ve been leading around by the nose for far too long,” Misha’s wife’s tone was firm, sharp and no nonsense as she laid down the law to her gaping husband in very simple terms.

“You will help those officers locate and rescue Jensen. You will lie through your goddamn teeth to those so called fans to gain their trust and then get them to tell you a location. You will then put your ass on the line to find them so the police can arrest everyone and rescue Jensen. If you don’t, I will divorce you. I will make certain you never see your children again and I will throw open the books to that charity of yours to the proper officials and I know you don’t want that to happen. Make the right choice and don’t come whining to me if someone up there beats the living hell out of you!” the phone clicked off at that.

“So…are you ready to cooperate now?” Bard asked while pushing the laptop back in front of him as well as a pair of handcuffs. “Since Mr. Kripke and your wife have offered their ultimatums let me add one final one,” he set down again to glare at the actor. “Contact this group, establish communication and then try to move it over to private messages since we don’t want this to get any more out of control than it has. Refuse to help us and I will throw your ass in jail for obstruction and for encouraging criminal acts. I will make sure you take as hard a fall as these people who did the actual kidnapping will.”

Misha stared at the officer as well as Kripke. He didn’t look up to where Jared was standing. “If I help you, you won’t press any so-called charges against me?” he asked a little stiffly, as if he still couldn’t believe this could be laid on him.

“I won’t label you an accomplice or a prime instigator but I won’t promise that neither Mr. Padalecki nor Mr. Ackles won’t sue your ass or press civil charges since from what my officers are finding out, both of them could have pressed those on you for any number of this crap you seem to find amusing,” Bard replied sternly.

Once an unhappy Misha finally agreed to do what the police wanted, Kripke turned to motion Jared out of the trailer since he’d caught a few more tweets and didn’t think it would take much to send the young star past his breaking point.

From the second he’d done the first face to face reading between Jared and Jensen, the creator of Supernatural had caught something special between them. He’d been expecting a good reading as both young Texans were excellent actors but he’d been stunned by how well the two had clicked and by how easily they just became their characters.

For the five seasons he spent with them he watched them grow, mature as their characters grew and matured as well but Eric had also seen the moment something changed between his stars so while they surprised him when finally admitting to him at the start of season three that they shared feelings that went beyond friendship, he’d never been worried about either of them possibly hurting the show by letting the public see anything beyond friendship.

Oh, Eric had seen the fan fiction, he’d seen what fans believed but he’d never worried about Jared or Jensen admitting it since they’d both promised to keep that secret until the show was over. He’d only started worrying about that after he’d foolishly brought angels into his plot and he soon discovered that Misha’s sense of humor stretched the laws of basic common sense.

Now he just wanted to get Jensen back and pray it was done before he was hurt too badly or more than what he feared he’d been. He also wanted to keep Jared from losing what control he still had.

“Okay, we’re going to let the cops handle Misha and work on getting a location to where Jensen is,” he began while stepping out of the trailer to see Jeremy Carver had arrived and was talking on a phone while trying to text on another. “Jared, let Clif, who I see released himself from the hospital, take you home. There’s no reason for you to be here right now and you probably should call Jensen’s folks and Danneel to let them know what’s happening.”

“No, I want to stay. I need to be here until they find him,” Jared was tired but he was also scared and trying to not show it.

To the cast and crew, he and Jensen were best friends and roommates. He suspected some might think they were more but he knew they’d both sworn to keep that side of their lives secret and while it would be hard to do right then, Jared would do his best. Of course, he also wasn’t certain he could go back to the house without knowing where Jensen was because nearly everything in there would remind him of his missing friend.

“Jared, if you stay the only thing that’s going to happen if you’ll end up snapping on Misha and making it harder to get him to work with the cops,” Jim Michaels spoke up as he looked at his own phone to see it was being overwhelmed by tweets and texts from fans and ex-cast who’d seen Twitter and were demanding a straight answer. “Unless…you want to film your scenes with Mark?”

Mark had been trying to keep up with tweets of his own when he lifted his eyes at the same time as Jared frowned. “Are you people trying to make Moose lose his temper and smash someone?”

“I’m not filming without Jensen,” Jared refused flatly; angry that Jim would even suggest it. “You know that. You know that I won’t film this show without…”

“Jared, wait,” Jeremy had finally came over to catch the tail end of that discussion and guessed what had caused it. “No one is suggesting you film without Jensen as far as next season goes but most of Jensen’s scenes all but one have been filmed so we were going to be filming your scenes these next couple of days and then catching you both together for the last few.

“I know, Eric knows this is hard on you and no, I won’t even think of putting you in a scene with Misha right now but this is what Jensen would want. He would want you to carry on as much as possible so that when they do get him back you’ll be able to take those days off to help him heal,” he went on seriously and could see the emotion that Jared put into Sam Winchester coming close to the surface. “I also promise to let you shove an angel blade into Castiel’s chest if Jensen is hurt too badly because Misha stalls. Now…do you want to go home or film?”

Jared glanced back at the trailer where he really wanted to be to make sure Misha did what he needed to do in order to find Jensen but he also knew if he went home that early that he’d just brood and worry and more than likely land on Twitter and would then rip everyone involved apart; something that would not help find his friend since he was already despised by Misha’s fans.

“I’ll film,” he said, feeling his phone buzz and knew without looking it would be one of the few people he couldn’t ignore. “Give me some time to take this call and read over the script. I’ll be good to go for a few takes unless they get word on a location.”

As Jared headed off for the trailers, Mark lifted his eyebrows as he took in his own street clothes before shrugging. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m mostly in Crowley attitude right now it seems. I’ll go change but if you hope to keep him from ripping the angel apart you’d better keep him away from the kid and you’d better not try to hide any details from him or else I’ll be ripping people apart. Is dear old Mummy on set since don’t we need Rowena for a couple of these scenes?” he asked as he headed for wardrobe.

“I put a call out to Ruth when I got here and she’s in wardrobe now while also wanting to know if any of the spells we use on this show would actually work,” Guy Bee responded while rolling his eyes. “Misha will not be a popular person on this set for a long time to come or with other fans since this has now gotten out unless you and Jeremy want to try to cover it as simple Twitter hype.”

Under normal circumstances that would be standard protocol to keep both panic down and to stop possible fandom flare-ups. Only this time a look at Eric told Jeremy that they weren’t going to be handling this like that and they would be telling the truth or as much as they could without causing their two stars more grief once Jensen was rescued.

“Go film, keep Misha with the cops and the hell away from Jared, then once filming is over Clif can drive Jared home and stick with him like glue,” Jeremy responded as he started to follow Eric to his own office to try to handle this as well as head off any angry former cast. “And pray like you’ve never prayed before that they can get him away from those people soon.”

Jared used the time while he was reassuring Jensen’s worried parents to read over a script he’d only looked over once or twice. He silently hoped he wasn’t feeding Donna and Alan Ackles false hope or lies that Jensen would be fine and would be found but he didn’t want them flying to Vancouver unless there was no other choice.

He spoke to his own wife who was staying with Danneel until this was settled, reassuring both women that Jensen would be fine but to avoid social media until much later.

Jared also took calls from a furious Jeffrey Dean Morgan who was vowing to take a flight up to Vancouver from where he was currently working to both be there for ‘his boys’ and to shove his fist through the asshole’s throat for causing this.

While he’d discouraged anyone else from coming up, Jared didn’t bother to try to discourage Jeff since he knew the man would do it even if he told him not to. He mentioned it to Clif on his way to the set and merely heard a grunt.

“It’s not your fault, man,” he finally said, knowing their bodyguard was probably blaming himself for letting this happen. “No one knew to expect them to finally snap and pull off a stunt like this.”

“Protecting you and Jensen is what I get paid for, Jared,” Clif responded unhappily. He was sore and hurting but wasn’t about to spend a night in the hospital; not when he wanted to either be pounding on Misha’s head or keeping Jared from possibly being hurt or even worse given the tone of the threats being tossed his way even before this happened. “I knew the crap was getting worse since Seattle but…I honestly didn’t think it would go this far, though I should’ve.”

“No one really thought they’d go this far, dude,” Jared replied grimly and wished he hadn’t let Jensen talk him out of worrying more after recent events. “Clif? They…they will find him, right?” he asked hesitantly, needing to hear some reassurance before his fears drove him over the edge.

“Yeah, these are good cops. They’ll find Jensen and bring him out of this mess,” Clif reassured the worried younger man but could still see the worry shining in hazel eyes. “You focus on filming a good scene and then I’ll take you home.”

Jared didn’t think he’d be able to film really since his thoughts kept going to Jensen and his fear of losing him but even without realizing it he slipped into character and no one on set that evening really could tell who they were watching on camera; Sam Winchester or Jared Padalecki since it was plain all the fear and emotions Jared was holding in, Sam was using in his concern for losing his brother.

When the director called ‘cut!’ on the final take, Jared was drained. He barely remembered hearing Mark or Ruth talking to him as he left the set to go change out of Sam’s clothes and back into his own but instead of his own trailer he found himself in Jensen’s.

It wasn’t odd for them to be in one another’s trailers since normally they were together when on set to run lines or talk through scenes or even eating lunch so Jared felt as comfortable in his boyfriend’s trailer as Jensen did in his…except Jensen’s wasn’t as messy which made Jared’s lips curl into a small smile.

He noticed the script Jensen must have been reading earlier before leaving the set. He left that alone as he collapsed on the sofa to scrub his hands over his face while fighting to push back a nearly muffled sob of bitter frustration.

“Damn it!” he gave a sudden sweep of his hand that took the script and other items off the coffee table but reined himself in before he flipped the piece of furniture over in anger. “Please be okay, Jen,” he whispered and took the ring out of his pocket to slip it onto his left hand.

It looked a little like the one he wore when at conventions, his wedding ring to Gen, but this one was a bit different in design since Jensen had wanted it to look different.

The rings were more symbolic to them than anything and only a few people, including their wives and parents, understood the meaning behind them but right then Jared didn’t care who saw it. He needed to have something to draw strength on which is also why he pushed himself up from the sofa to move toward the rear of the trailer where the small cramped bedroom was to notice and grab one of Dean’s shirt’s…the shirt Jensen must have worn earlier and just had left in his trailer.

“God, why are they doing this?” he asked softly, burying his face in the soft material before falling back on the bed to let the emotions come out now that he was alone.

Jared lost himself in the brutal emotions he could feel pouring out of him as he rolled to his side while clinging to Jensen’s shirt as he would so often the man himself after a hard or emotional scene or as he had after reading the finale for this season. He wasn’t even aware that he’d fallen asleep on Jensen’s bed or how long he slept until he heard a voice calling for him and then a hand touched his shoulder and his eyes snapped open to see a tired looking Clif staring at him.

“Huh? What?” Jared had to blink a few times to bring Clif into view and try to remember why he’d fallen to sleep on the bed in Jensen’s trailer much less why he was alone when it all came back and a rush. “What’s going on? How long did I sleep? Did they find out anything yet? Have they…” he started to ask all in a rush while also trying to roll over off the bed to get to his feet only to fall back as his legs still shook. “Clif? Have they found…what’s this?” he stared at the phone that was being held out to him like it was a poisonous snake. “What…?”

When the bodyguard didn’t speak but motion with the phone, Jared took it slowly and with a shaky hand. “Hello?” he greeted quietly almost expecting to hear one of the officers or one of their parents or wives or friend…he was not expecting to hear what he did.

“… … J…Jay.”

“Jensen.”

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter Four**

The moment he heard the nickname that only Jensen used for him said over the phone in a voice that was raggedly soft as if the man behind it wasn’t only exhausted but hurt as well, Jared didn’t recall anything else.

He knew he’d said Jensen’s name but then a strange voice that identified himself as a doctor in a hospital in Seattle, Washington. He explained that he was the physician in charge of Jensen’s care and that while Jensen was in bad shape he believed he would recover but had regained enough consciousness to fight the staff until they put him in touch with Jared.

“I’ve spoken to Mr. Kosterman to give him the address and room number since I’ve been told that you’re Mr. Ackles emergency contact as well as medical power of attorney while you’re both filming your show,” the doctor was saying as if Jared was paying attention to anything but the fact that he’d heard Jensen’s voice and it was sinking in that his kidnappers had taken him out of Canada…which he was sure would increase the severity of the charges. “If you’d like to come…”

“I’m on my way,” Jared said and then was shoving past Clif to bolt out of the trailer, nearly running over Eric Kripke in his haste. “They found him and no one woke me up?” he demanded unhappily. “They found him in Seattle?”

“Officer Bard and a SWAT team from the Seattle police handled the raid and are still at the hospital with Misha who…” Eric saw the flash of anger shot his way and was quick to try to smooth it over. “He’s not allowed near Jensen, Jared. The police told the doctors that,” he assured the actor. “Clif, Jeremy and I will fly with you down there now and I promise we won’t leave until they release Jensen to come home.”

Jared was angry but he knew everyone had probably thought it was best to let him sleep. Now he just wanted to go, to travel to Seattle because he wouldn’t fully calm down until he could see Jensen with his own two eyes and touch him.

“How…did they say how he was?” he asked once they were on the small chartered plane. “I mean…did they hurt him too badly or…he didn’t get hurt in the raid or anything right?”

“Bard didn’t want to give too many details over the phone and he wanted to wait until you were there so he could do it one time,” Clif remarked even though the officer had given him some of the grim and not so pleasant details of Jensen’s abduction and the hours of hell he’d endured but no one wanted to upset Jared more than he already was right then.

The flight from Vancouver to Seattle wasn’t a long flight but Jared was so on edge that he figured he could’ve driven across the damn border and been at the hospital in the time it took for them to fly and then drive there.

Jared was relieved to not see the place surrounded by either news people or fans so that gave him hopes that the police had kept a lid on this as much as possible, so far. He knew they’d have to address the public since it had gone public over Twitter in such a way that the studio had no choice but to confirm the rumors as true.

For the first time in his life, Jared had shut his phone off. He couldn’t take what he kept seeing posted on Twitter by some people and had to wonder briefly if the fandom would actually survive this any better than Jensen would.

The moment the rental SUV was stopped, he was out and running despite shouts to keep his temper and not throw any punches yet.

“No promises!” he yelled back while skidding to a stop by the front desk. He was regaining his breath when a friendly faced older nurse waited patiently when a local Seattle plain clothed detective approached him.

“Mr. Padalecki?” the local police had been in touch with Eric Kripke and Clif as well as getting all the details from the Vancouver authorities when the kidnapping case moved to their jurisdiction so they knew to expect the television show’s other star to be arriving soon. “I’m Detective Morales and I’m in charge of this end of your friend’s kidnapping and his rescue. If you’ll follow me I’ll take you up to his room where I’ll fill you in on what’s going on and you can speak with the doctor in charge.”

Jared nodded, noticing that by that time Eric and Jeremy had caught up, saying Clif was going to stay in the lobby to be sure it remained clear of any lucky to find out more details paparazzi found them. “They’re not letting Misha near him, right?” he asked the local detective tightly. “I mean I know he did reluctantly help find Jensen but…if it hadn’t been his lies and exaggerations…”

“Oh, that one won’t be getting near Mr. Ackles,” the detective remarked and just his tone told Jared that something else was up, but he’d let Eric or Jeremy get those details; he just wanted to find and see Jensen. “He’s in the room down the hall with two officers outside,” the man nodded, adding. “You go on down and I’ll tell the doctor you’re here; while I explain things to these gentlemen.”

“Yeah, fine,” Jared had a bad feeling in his gut that whatever the detective knew wasn’t good but he ignored it in favor of walking down the hall to the room the man had indicated. He started to speak to the two uniformed officers but one merely just opened the door for him. “Thanks,” he said to them but then felt his throat close up as he stepped into the hospital room.

Jared often shared his character’s dislike of hospitals, especially when it was Jensen in one and especially over something like this.

He could hear the typical sounds of monitors beeping as well as the noise IV machines made when occasionally working to inject more liquid into the IV lines he could see attached to one of his friend’s bruised arms. “Jen,” he whispered as he crossed to the bed to merely stand beside it for a long moment to take in his sleeping and still friend.

Jensen’s face was pale but it was also bruised and battered from what Jared feared were fists; not merely from the Hummer crashing. His arms were also littered with bruises and cuts that were covered.

Jared pulled a chair closer to the bed and as he did so he noticed the heavy bandage around Jensen’s one knee as well as his ribs but what still drew his eye was the fact that the doctors had to leave his chest uncovered while treating the wounds on his barely moving chest; wounds that made Jared’s blood boil as he realized the words he’d seen in that photo hadn’t been drawn on but had been scrawled…in the man’s own blood.

There were cuts on Jensen’s face from what Jared suspected was a gag and then he noticed that Jensen wasn’t laying flat but had been propped a little on his side which had the younger man’s stomach twisting as he moved quietly around to look and nearly puked at what he saw there.

He was in the stage of fuming that he was torn between going to find someone to punch or curling up in a corner of the room, away from the bed, and sobbing as he realized that someone had had scrawled ‘ _Misha’s Ass_ ’ on Jensen’s ass.

Working to push his anger aside, Jared was sitting back down so he could watch Jensen’s long lashes flutter as his eyes seemed to be moving restlessly behind his closed lids, telling Jared that his friend’s sleep wasn’t restful.

He wanted to touch the clenched fist that was on the bed but was scared to. “It’s okay, Jensen. You’re back. You’ll be home soon and I’ll be here when you open your eyes,” he was murmuring just as he heard a soft knock before the door opened to allow an older man with silver hair to enter.

“Mr. Padalecki? I’m Doctor Snow and we spoke on the phone,” he began while glancing at the chart in his hand. “Would you like to step into the hall or off to the side so I can tell you about Mr. Ackles’ injuries?”

Jared would rather just take Jensen home and try to forget this nightmare but knew he needed to find out so he could be prepared. “I’d rather not do this in a hall,” he motioned to the other side of the room. “Just…keep your voice down?”

“Mr. Ackles was given a sedative to help him sleep; considering the description the officers gave me I’m afraid the protocol was to do a rape kit and…” the doctor paused to allow Jared to calm back down after his fist very nearly slammed into a wall. “He wasn’t raped, Mr. Padalecki,” he was quick to assure but then frowned as he had to tell the young man other details. “He was molested. He was dehydrated a little from the drugs he was given, these people were very well versed in some scary practices for just some casual fans.”

“They weren’t casual fans,” Jared said through tightly gritted teeth, eyes moving to the bed to stare at Jensen’s tightening face to know he also wasn’t sleeping fully and would be waking up shortly so he wanted details and then he wanted this man out of the room so they’d be alone. “Will…he be alright?”

“He has some broken ribs and his knee was wrenched by what we believe was the initial car crash. He also has some serious cuts that will need some caring but for the most part I believe the police were lucky enough to get to him before too much more serious injuries,” the Doctor said. “He will probably suffer some emotion injuries or PSTD as most victims of a violent crime do but I think with time and care he’ll heal. I’m told you share a home?”

Jared paused to consider his response to that carefully worded question. He suspected the doctor might have his own ideas about them but wasn’t concerned about that right then since he wouldn’t be the first to assume anything about their friendship.

“Yeah, it’s easier to be picked up for early shoots if we’re in the same house,” he gave the standard reply or the one they tossed to Clif when Jensen announced he was moving back in with Jared. “If you’re about to give me the standard, Jensen will need time and understanding as he works through this…I already know all of that. He’s my best friend. He’s like my brother. I’ll get him through him this and I’ll make sure nothing like this happens again.”

The doctor nodded as he gave Jared the rest of the details he would need to know. He was also aware that the young man was trying to coax him out of the room and thought he knew why. “We would like to keep him overnight to be sure there’s no serious side effects but if his vitals stay steady and all looks good tomorrow I should be able to release him. If you or he needs anything before the nurse does her rounds, just hit the call button.”

Jared nodded. He thanked the doctor but blew out a breath when he shut the door and turned around only to see that he was pinned by wary looking, too bright and huge green eyes. “Jensen.”

Jensen Ackles had started to wake up too fast and with too many painful memories in his head. He recalled Clif driving him home. He recalled telling the bodyguard about the Tweets between Misha and a fan while also brooding about recent events when it seemed like his world went upside down.

Jensen remembered the pain of the Hummer crashing as well as pain searing his body as something hit him as he was trying to free himself from the wreckage and get to Clif who he’d heard shout as someone took the big and burly man down. Then things went black for him until he woke up in the middle of some twisted version of a Destiel fanfic or something even worse.

He woke tied to a bed in some filthy non-descript room with a gag in his mouth and a group of five or six people watching him. At first he’d been confused and thought maybe it was a simple kidnapping for ransom type of thing and hadn’t worried…then he began to pick up what was really at the core of his kidnapping and Jensen’s panic had skyrocketed.

The moment the comments being said, the threats against Jared, the adoration of Misha and how proud these people had been that they’d followed their Overlord’s instructions and saved him from that asshole’s abuse and now Misha would be free to have his consort whenever he wanted and his character would be on the show more.

Jensen had tried to fight once it had sunk in who these people were and what they were planning for not only him but then they’d begun to threaten Jared. The one man had even gone so far as to brag that they were planning to lure Jared out and cut his throat so he’d bleed out slowly so the followers of their leader could all watch it on a live video feed.

It had startled him that most of the people he’d seen, men and women, weren’t young but in their late 20’s or early 30’s but their obsessiveness with Misha. Their belief in his stories and promises that Destiel was real and that he was Jensen’s one true love was terrifying, but he hadn’t been able to get lose. Once the needle went into his arm he wasn’t ever fully alert again to try to escape or fight his way free.

He’d lost track of time during this. Jensen thought it could’ve been hours or weeks since his abduction. He’d woken once to find he’d been stripped down to his boxers and more fear of just what was going to happen hit him but he refused to show fear. He’d spit in the face of the woman who seemed to be in charge when she’d removed his gag and tried to make him call Misha his master.

That refusal had gotten him beat and a painful message written in his own blood on his chest but he’d still refused to give these lunatics the pleasure of having him beg them for anything and he’d be dead before he called Misha Collins anything.

Jensen’s thoughts drifted in and out. He knew his situation would get much worse before it got better if it ever did but when he was lucid he let his thoughts go to the one thing that kept him calm: Jared.

He’d thought of his family, his parents and siblings. He’d thought of Danneel and their little girl and Jensen was glad this hadn’t happened on a trip to visit Texas. He knew they were safe and wished they wouldn’t worry once this got out. He’d overheard the voices shouting about how people on Twitter were mocking them now and yelling, so he guessed this had gotten out; he just didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

Jensen had feared of his captors felt cornered they’d just kill him to get rid of the evidence and he feared never seeing his loved ones again, never seeing Jared again but his biggest fear was what this delusional and clearly dangerous people might try to do to his friend.

The drug dosage had increased so his memories of his last few hours were spotty except for things the actor still wondered about. He’d blearily heard them cheering that their Overlord was coming, that he was personally coming to claim his consort and reward them for their acts but something about hearing that Misha might be coming didn’t fill Jensen with hope of rescue; it actually filled him with more dread than he thought it should.

His head was pretty foggy and the pain was making him drift in and out when something made Jensen’s mind start to wake back up, the feel of hands touching him and a deep voice murmuring in his ear. Then there were sounds of doors crashing, windows breaking and the smell of some kind of smoke that had almost choked him as he was finally able to clear his vision enough to see Misha being pulled away by an angry man in riot gear as police storm the room as well as what he would learn later was some little house in Seattle, Washington.

Jensen had struggled briefly as he was untied until an officer reassured him they were the good guys and were there to help him. His eyes had moved to where his fellow actor was in a heated discussion in another room as paramedics worked to keep him from going into shock more.

Jensen didn’t fully believe he was safe right then. He drifted off again only to wake again with a doctor trying to ask him his name and other vital questions that he was able to respond to but then he refused anymore care until he made the doctor make a call.

He’d let the doctors and nurses do their thing after he did one thing. He was fading back into blackness fast when he finally heard the voice he’d been longing to hear answer the phone once it was given to him. He’d heard Jared’s voice say his name, heard the fear and relief at hearing Jensen use the nickname that only he did and then he was going under.

By the time his head was clear enough to come back fully he knew he wasn’t alone in the room but had worked to calm down as he remembered he was away from his kidnappers. He’d passed out in the hospital finally after telling the cops briefly what he could, making them swear to keep Misha away from him and he’d called his boyfriend.

Now he’d heard the doctor’s voice talking lowly to someone but it was the other voice, the voice with the low and soft drawl that Sam Winchester didn’t have but his actor did, that told Jensen he was finally safe and he worked to make his eyes open just as Jared was turning from basically pushing the older doctor out of the room.

“Jensen,” Jared’s eyes had locked with his and Jensen could see the buried fear, the emotions on Jared’s handsome face as well as the shadows under his eyes that told him that he’d probably still slept more than Jared had since this started.

“… Jared…” Jensen’s mouth felt like cotton and his face was sore from the punches he’d taken. He winced at his own voice but then he was moving his hand out and felt it taken carefully as Jared moved back toward him. “Hey.”

“Hey back,” Jared made himself sit in the chair as he took the hand he’d seen reaching for him. It was hard not to risk pulling Jensen into his arms just to reassure himself that he was really with him but he didn’t want to risk hurting him so he’d be content just to feel Jensen’s fingers struggling to close around his. “The doctor said you’d be pretty spacy when you first woke up but to just stay still and rest. Do you want some ice water? He said I can help you drink some. You have to stay overnight but then I can take you home.”

Jensen’s eyes stayed on Jared, needing to focus on him as full consciousness and memory started coming back. The pain was also searing on his chest, on his ass as well as his head and ribs but he didn’t want more pain meds until his head was clear from whatever he’d been given there. He wanted to focus on Jared and he did not want to spend the night.

“Home,” he muttered while swallowing small sips of ice water from the straw in the cup that Jared had reached for. “Now.”

“No, they said you have to stay overnight to be sure there’s no side effects or anything,” Jared wanted to take Jensen home too but he also didn’t want to risk anything going wrong if they didn’t follow the doctor’s orders. “I’m staying and Clif’s in the lobby while Eric and Jeremy will deal with the cops and Misha…” he paused as Jensen’s body visibly tensed at the name. “Jensen?”

“…Get…him away,” Jensen gritted tightly, fingers gripping Jared’s hand more. “…I…don’ want…him near…me…or you. Tell…God, this hurts.”

Jared pushed the call button in a panic as he saw actual tears in Jensen’s eyes as the pain increased now that he was awake fully. “He’s not coming in here, Jen. I promise he’s not,” he was saying as the doctor stepped back in along with a red faced Eric Kripke and a local detective. “He’s in pain,” he said quickly.

“Yes, some of those wounds will cause a great deal of pain especially on his rear since it’ll hurt to sit or lay,” the doctor said grimly, reaching to increase the morphine drip to help ease the man’s pain. “Can you tell me if you feel sick or can’t breathe, Mr. Ackles?” he asked, looking for side effects from the earlier drugs.

“No,” Jensen closed his eyes as he felt the morphine start to take effect but he latched onto Jared’s hand tighter when he felt him start to ease his hand away. “Stay,” he forced his eyes back open to see the fear staring back at him. “I’m…okay, Jay. It…just hurts and…” he made his head move enough to find the doctor. “I…wanna go home.”

Eric groaned under his breath but he’d warned the doctor that Jensen would be saying this since he knew the actor would not want to stay in the hospital. “Jensen, a night won’t hurt and I’ve cleared it that Jared can stay in the room with you. In the morning, we’ll fly back to Vancouver…”

“Who will?” Jensen demanded, ignoring the probing doctor who was flashing a light in his face and let out a low growl that was more Dean Winchester than himself right then.

“Doctor? Could you give me a moment to speak with Mr. Ackles and these gentlemen?” Detective Morales asked with a smile as he nodded to the door. “I just have a couple questions so I can close the file and pass it onto the DA when she presses charges against those assholes that kidnapped Mr. Ackles.”

Jared frowned, about to speak up that he didn’t think Jensen needed to be badgered or reminded of that when his former producer kicked his leg. “Eric…”

“I actually have all the details I needed since those people might be obsessed nuts but they’re far from loyal to one another so I got the story and they’ll face serious charges,” Morales stood at the foot of the bed to look into still glassy eyes. “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me that you might’ve remembered from when we last talked, Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen slowly stared at the man, fingers squeezing Jared’s when he felt him tense. “You said you had what you needed,” he swallowed more water until his mouth finally didn’t feel so dry or full of cotton. “I…I…” he slid a look next to him to look at Jared, heavy eyes falling closed for a moment before he opened them again. “For the sake of the show…I won’t press charges but I want new rules laid down and I want it known if he breaks one that it’s over. He’s over and I will press charges.”

“I’ve spoken to Mr. Kripke as well as the officers from Vancouver. They’ll handle that. You know I could haul his ass in right now for encouraging a kidnapping and a list of other charges including that crap stunt he pulled when he thought he’d disconnected the wire my people put on him,” Morales still intended to make sure Misha Collins understood just how close to a cell he’d come. “I still might just keep him in a cell for overnight to give him a taste of what’s in store for him if he doesn’t rein in his arrogance or those fans of his.”

Jared’s frown was deepening as he listened to the cop. He hadn’t asked too many details of the actual rescue but now as he watched Jensen’s face tighten and noticed the anger on Eric’s face, he thought he might be pinning someone down soon and he’d be turning Mark Sheppard loose soon if he didn’t like the answers he got.

“Do what…you want,” Jensen was tired, he was sore, and he just wanted to be alone with Jared; who he could see was going to have questions and wished the answers he had would be ones his boyfriend would accept easily but Jensen knew Jared and knew if he told him the truth that he would not take it well. “I just want to not see him, hear him or deal with him until I have to. I want to go home and I’ll handle telling the fans what happened and why, in my words and only with Jared with me.”

Morales nodded. He exchanged a few more words before motioning with his eyes to the hall in indicate Eric should follow him for a moment.

“I’m going to go grab Jeremy and tell Clif that Jensen’s awake and complaining about signing himself out AMA and then I’ll be back to talk to you boys about some things,” Eric said as he gave a Jared’s shoulder a squeeze before smiling at Jensen with a reassuring smile. “This won’t happen again, Jensen,” he promised before leaving the room.

The moment they were alone, Jared’s head was swinging back to meet Jensen’s tired gaze. He could see how exhausted his friend was and figured he’d be falling back to sleep while the pain medication kept his pain level down. He didn’t want to start asking too much too soon but something the cop said made him uneasy.

“Jen?” he watched as Jensen gave his hand a tug until Jared went with the pull to sit on the edge of the bed; throat tightening as he watched the injured man slowly ease his pain filled body closer to him. “I…I don’t want to ask too much. I don’t want bring anything back but…what was Morales talking about? What did Misha do? Is it something that will make me want to hurt him more than I or Mark already do want to hurt him?”

“Yeah, probably,” Jensen mumbled and could feel his eyes getting heavier as another smaller dose of morphine was injected and he felt his pain doing away for the moment. “He…they say he took the wire off so no one could hear what he told those people…but…but they’d put two on in case…and still heard him when he…he…”

“When Misha what?” Jared asked, fingers almost steady as he let them card gently through Jensen’s hair until he felt him relaxing more. “Jensen?”

Jensen stayed quiet for a long moment, debating how much to tell Jared right then. “He…he told them the cops were coming for them and that they should run,” he began slowly, hearing his own words slurring as sleep began to come more. “Then…when they urged him to prove to me he was in charge…he…ki…Jay, stop,” he made his arm move to go around Jared’s waist when he felt him start to move. “Let it go for now?”

“Tell me you were going to say he killed one of the bastards or…” Jared could feel his fury building as he tried to not think what he knew was about to be said. “Please…tell me that he…”

“He kissed me.”

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter Five**

Jared Padalecki was pretty certain the top of his head just exploded as he tried with all his strength to stay seated beside Jensen and not go tearing through the hospital until he found Misha Collins and put him in the goddamn ER…or the morgue.

“He…” he had to stop. He knew if he said the word that he’d either lose his temper or be sick and neither were choices he’d choose until Jensen was calmer and safe in their home. “Any…thing else and was it just once?” he tried to keep his voice level but knew he’d failed miserably on that score.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded but decided not to tell Jared the rest as he knew if he did, just how that would be handled. He’d keep that to himself and would deal with it himself at a later date. “Then the cops…were there and then I was here and now…I’m with you…and I really want to go home now.”

“Tomorrow, Jen, tomorrow we’ll go home,” Jared promised, keeping his touch light as he rested a hand over a shoulder he could feel shaking still. “I love you,” he said quietly and only after he’d looked at the door since the last thing he wanted was to cause a possible scandal on top of what they were already dealing with. He didn’t think Jensen heard him since he was certain he’d fallen back to sleep but then felt the fingers that still held his other hand offer a slight squeeze.

“Love…you too, Jay,” Jensen whispered and those were his last words before he drifted off fully and hoped he could still manage to finish this season before risking the show and his career by what he was about to do.

** Four Days Later:  **

“Why the bloody hell does he always punch me after he films the finale?” Mark Sheppard demanded as he stormed up the steps into Jensen’s trailer. “I mean, it’s not even my fault this season what happened!”

No one wanted Jensen back to work this soon but since he had to film little pick-ups as well as one major scene with Jared to wrap the season, he’d insisted he get it done so they ended on time.

He was still physically hurt and couldn’t film long periods at a time, but he had finally gotten that last scene filmed and was now resting in his trailer while waiting for an emotional Jared or Sam to finish his last scene so they could both leave for the summer.

Normally Jensen would stay on set to help Jared through an emotional scene but he’d gotten dizzy once and had people ushering him back so he could rest. Of course he wasn’t alone as he’d soon learned as various crew members had stopped to ask about things for next season and then he caught site of a pacing bald head out one of the windows that told him Clif was stalking the lot between the trailers so Jensen knew he wasn’t alone.

He also doubted anyone would get into his trailer that the bodyguard didn’t let in so he guessed Mark’s visit was to serve as a distraction since he was starting to worry when it got to be too long for Jared to film…unless his emotions had boiled over like they had been the last day or so.

The finale was gut wrenching and painful for both of them…or as Jared said even worse than season five which Jensen still had issues over so his already tired and emotional friend was literally running on pure emotion in both his real life and on film.

Since leaving the hospital, Jared hadn’t been more than a foot away from Jensen. He’d hovered around nervously once they’d gotten to the house, snarling at Jeremy Carver when he said he needed to speak with both of them the next day and had only stopped when Jensen called his name.

The first day out of the hospital, Jensen had slept most of it since he was still exhausted. The pain was incredible but he held off taking the medication that had been prescribed and Clif had picked up and brought back along with various kinds of food.

The meds made him feel weird and he wanted to be clear headed for what they’d have to face soon. He’d woken up late to immediately know he was alone in the bed he normally shared with Jared but knew he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Why aren’t you in the bed?” he asked in a voice gruff from sleep and still a little sore as he rolled over to see that Jared was sitting in a chair beside the bed. “Jared? What’s wrong?”

Jared had been staring at the laptop so intently that he’d missed hearing Jensen wake up until he spoke and he jumped. “Oh, nothing,” he started to say while closing the laptop but was too tired to lie effectively and knew when Jensen moved to try to sit up that he’d been caught in a lie. “I was just returning emails from a few friends and…reading Twitter.”

“Jay, didn’t we tell the girls to stay off of there until I could make a post?” Jensen groaned a little as his ass still hurt to put full weight on but he was tired of lying on his side and he wanted to coax Jared onto the bed with him. “What’s he saying?” he demanded, knowing that was who Jared was reading and figuring if Misha could spin a bad situation to try to make himself look good then he would and probably had. “Let me guess, it was all his idea to work with the cops to lure my kidnappers out of hiding? And how he probably went in before the police? So people, his people, think he saved me single handedly?”

“Yeah, basically,” Jared muttered and was so pissed off at that. He hesitated on handing over the laptop until Jensen patted the bed beside him and slowly Jared took that space to let his boyfriend and co-star see the screen; watching as the muscle in Jensen’s bruised jaw twitched.

Jensen read the posts and felt himself getting angry. He’d been trying to wait until they’d finished filming to make any announcement to address his kidnapping, the reason behind it, his rescue and a few other items he’d finally felt he needed to address. Now he’d changed his mind. “Go set up the camera on the desktop in the office,” he told Jared while he went to slowly ease out of the bed. “We’re making a video and they’re going to hear from me now.”

“Is it too soon?” Jared asked even as he was rolling over to catch Jensen’s arm when he nearly fell as his still sore leg about buckled. “Jensen, maybe we should wait until you’re stronger or…until we talk it over with Clif or Jeremy or…”

“Jeremy will have to give the typical network line of playing nice for the cameras and the fans. He won’t want to but he’ll have to,” Jensen turned to lean into the strong hands supporting him, letting his arms slip around Jared to hold him; realizing this was the first time that he’d let Jared hold him or touch him since getting home despite longing for it. “I won’t say too much that I shouldn’t or like I will the moment we wrap for good and Sam and Dean get the ending they deserve. Then all bets are off and I will say everything I’ve wanted to for 10 years. Now I just want to clear up some…misconceptions and reassure _our_ fans that I’m okay.

“I need to do this before I go back to the studio, before I have to face him. I want to tell what happened so people aren’t going by half-truths or outright lies,” he slid his hands up Jared’s arms to feel them shaking and understood. “I won’t let them make me scared to speak out. I also know if you could’ve, you would’ve been the one to find me.”

Jared had been trying to keep his emotions inside, to not let Jensen see how badly he’d been scared and still was but at that he heard the broken sob and felt Jensen’s arms pull him in tighter while he tried to hold him more but didn’t want to hurt him.

“I wanted to, Jen. I wanted to be there when they got a location but…they were supposed to tell me when they’d gotten a location but no one woke me up and I swear I only fell to sleep because…” Jared’s rush of words were stopped by still chapped and swollen lips brushing over his, freezing him in place. “Jen…”

“They said and kept saying how they were going to hurt you, to lure you out and cut you,” Jensen had been holding back from kissing Jared until he felt a little better, stronger, easier with himself but when the words began to tumble together and he saw the guilt looking back at him he knew he had to calm Jared down; choosing the best method possible after so long of being together. “I would’ve been more worried if I had thought you were anywhere close to those people, Jay. I don’t see him as rescuing me. I give and will give that credit to the police officers who did it. Now, let’s go make a video.”

It wasn’t a long video that went up on Jensen’s Twitter account but it gave the actor a chance to tell his side of his abduction, his hellish hours of captivity by obsessed fans of Misha; his rescue by officers from both Vancouver and Seattle and finally that he was safe, healing, and would be finishing filming the season finale on time despite his injuries.

Jensen then paused a moment to stare into the camera before going on. “I also want to take this moment to thank all of mine and Jared’s fans who were worried about me and for supporting him during what had to be an equally rough and frightening time. My abductors threatened him as well because they see him, his character as a threat to what they believed and what even some of you out there now may still believe is a real thing between Dean and Castiel or even Misha and myself…well I’m sending this part of my message out to all of Mr. Collins’ fans.

“Jared and I know and have known there’s been a split in the fandom since Castiel was brought in. It doesn’t always make sense to me given he’s only a supporting character who is only kept around by your love for him. Sam and Dean don’t need an angel. He might’ve pulled Dean out of Hell but in Dean’s mind that excuse got left at the door when Castiel knocked the wall down in Sam’s mind. Y’see, y’all might forgive Castiel for his mistakes but yet still harbor resentment for Sam’s mistakes because you feel if Sam wasn’t around then the angel would get lead billing or more scenes…you believe that if Jared wasn’t around that Castiel would get more screen time. Well, let me clear up some misunderstandings caused by Castiel’s host,” Jensen took a deep breath and a sip of water while feeling worried eyes on him from where Jared was standing.

“Those fans who only watch for Castiel? Those fans who believe that Destiel is real or that Jared isn’t my best friend? Those who think if Jared was gone that he’d get more screen time or that bombard the writers for more Cas heavy episodes? I am so sorry to be the bearer of bad news but none of that will happen so long as I’m playing Dean Winchester,” Jensen’s eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to adjust in the padded seat of the chair so he could finish this.

“Misha’s ‘joking’ or encouraging your false beliefs is what got me kidnapped by obsessive fans who thought another one of his lame jokes was actually orders to ‘save’ me. You can continue to be fans of Castiel but don’t expect to see him much more than you have or even less if I have a say in it come next season. Destiel will never happen because Dean is not gay. Like I said in Rome, I don’t play him that way but Misha needs you to support him so he keeps the fantasy going. Now I’m popping that balloon because no longer will I answer or put up with Destiel questions at conventions. I will no longer allow Jared to be badmouthed and flamed because people want him off the show and away from me personally because without Jared there is no show.

“Supernatural is about two brothers. It is about Sam and Dean Winchester and that’s what it will always be about. There is no Team Free Will because Dean will never choose an angel over his little brother again. I will never choose over my best friend so…Misha’s telling you he rescued me? He worked with the police because they made him because he didn’t want to ‘betray’ his minions. He told my kidnappers the cops were coming and to run so…no, he didn’t rescue me. He put me in more danger until the real rescuers arrived.

“To the fans of Supernatural who were worried about me, and about Jared; I thank you for your support and promise you a season finale and a season 11 to be remembered. To those who are a little too obsessed with something that is only as real as the fan fiction where it belongs…I’m so sorry he’s leading on. Thanks and good night.”

Jared was shutting the camera off and kneeling beside Jensen’s chair to rest his head on his knees. “God, I can’t believe you just did that,” he whispered, watching as steady fingers posted the video on both Twitter and Facebook and then the computer was shut down and Jensen looked down with calm eyes.

“It’s been coming since Rome last year and at every Con where we’ve been ambushed with something stupid,” Jensen replied and let his fingers comb through Jared’s hair before wincing again and letting himself be helped to his feet. “After that crapfest in Seattle, he’s lucky I didn’t nail his ass with charges and that I didn’t lose it like I almost did…like I would’ve if you hadn’t been there. I love you so damn much, Jared Padalecki,” he said as he reached up to bring Jared’s mouth down to meet his fully but could feel Jared holding back to avoid hurting him or bringing anything back. “Need to feel you kiss me, babe,” he whispered against Jared’s lips, teeth gently tugging on the full and plush bottom lip. “Tired of closing my eyes and feeling his mouth where yours will only be…well…yours and Danneel’s but…”

It was rare to see or hear Jensen nervous enough to babble but Jared knew when he started that he really was upset and gave the soft kiss more heat until he felt fingers curling in his shirt, leaning back on the desk so he could still support Jensen in case his leg gave out. “I don’t mind sharing your lips with Danneel since you have to share mine right now with Gen,” he said in between kisses and heard Jensen chuckle. “I love you too, Jensen. Now can we go to…well that didn’t take long,” he said as he heard both of their phones suddenly start to buzz and ring. “I guess I’ll…huh?”

“Leave ‘em. I’ll take the heat in the morning,” Jensen was tired and he wanted to sleep in Jared’s arms fully. He’d handle the fallout of his video when they woke up because he wouldn’t apologize for his words or who they angered.

He’d been dealing with the shipping crap for longer than he liked and it had nearly cost him his life, it could’ve endangered Jared and their respective families and he’d deal with Misha Collins’ last words to him before the cops stormed in soon. Then he wanted to sleep and he wanted Jared to actually sleep instead of worrying about him. “Come to bed with me, Jay?”

Jared hadn’t fully slept since Jensen was taken. He’d dozed in the hospital and had drifted off a couple timed during that day but now as he felt Jensen’s fingers slipping into his to tug him out of the office and toward the steps, the Texas actor thought he might be able to…once he was sure Jensen was okay.

That morning found both their phones were filled with messages and voicemails. As Jensen took a shower, Jared gave his a quick look to see how bad a reaction that video had gotten because he’d been on the wrong side of Misha’s fans before and knew how bad they could react.

He saw some nasty responses but then he saw more positive ones…and not just from fans but he recognized several of their writers and other crew had stood up to support Jensen’s stand on matters but the one person he had expected to see responses from was oddly absent and for some reason that made his stomach sour because he didn’t like not knowing what Misha would say or do or when he’d do it.

Jensen had come behind him to kiss his neck. “Don’t worry about it and let’s go see if I have a job yet,” he urged as a pounding on the door signaled their bodyguard’s arrival.

It had taken a lot of talking for Jensen to get his doctor to sign off on letting him work but he knew he wasn’t going to let what happened alter the season’s finale date…assuming his little video last night hadn’t gotten the show cancelled.

Clif didn’t say much as he drove them to the studio but Jared picked up a lot more cop cars on the street than he normally saw and guessed they might still be on guard for any other troublemakers. “You certainly had the boys in the office scrambling after your little video,” he finally said as he pulled the SUV up to their trailers instead of parking where he normally would’ve. “I think the boss is inside waiting for you.”

Jared tensed with worry but Jensen had decided that morning after he’d stared at his bruised face that no matter how much their superiors yelled or bitched about image or bad press he’d take the fallout and he’d be damned if he apologized to anyone.

“Please tell me you were hyped on pain meds last night?” Jeremy said, almost pleading. “Please?”

“Nope,” Jensen eased himself down on the sofa. “If the network’s pissed then they can bitch at me. I still didn’t say half of what I wanted or could’ve. I simply explained things as they are and not as he tells people they are.”

Eric Kripke had been on the phone all morning before coming to the studio. He’d been expecting Jensen to react; so the video wasn’t a surprise. He had been surprised by the network’s reaction though.

“The President of the Network said he supports you and your beliefs fully. He will also support the changes you’ve asked about for next season and he will address the situation at the Upfronts to show that your stand is backed by those in charge and if those fans want to keep their precious angel in any way on this show then they’d better start backing off a little,” he told them, smiling as Jared slumped on the sofa beside Jensen with a sigh of relief. “Even if they hadn’t, I was planning to make sure they knew you had supporters who weren’t going to let the bullying that’s been going on toward you two, go on any longer. There will be no more Destiel subtext in any scripts and next season his appearances will be cut more since we can’t fire him…yet.”

Jared had made a face about that but understood why even if he didn’t like it. “What about his scenes with Jensen?” he asked and felt his friend tense subtly.

“He’s not in the finale. I rewrote the script and the rewrites are on the table,” Jeremy remarked but gazed at Jensen. “I think I’ll have Jared film a few scenes today with Mark and Ruth while you read the rewrites and take it easy. You can try to film tomorrow some but if you can’t then we’ll just have to push the finale back some. I don’t want you to hurt yourself more by pushing too far.”

“I’ll be fine to film so long as I don’t film too long without a break,” Jensen would get these scenes filmed. He could rest and heal once filming was complete. He did feel Jared tense at the thought of Jensen being alone while he filmed. “I’m sure Clif will be right outside, Jared,” he told the younger man quietly when he began to object. “And I’m sure Eric or Jeremy plan to hang out to lecture me for posting that video without permission.”

Jeremy merely rolled his eyes while Eric laughed. “I told him you’d do something, so to be ready. I think Jim and Russ were taking turns sleeping so one of them would be awake when you posted and they could head off the minion hate. I also banned Misha from the set today until some other things got ironed out and I think Twitter might’ve banned him for a week or so thanks to a Sci-Fi icon reporting him to them constantly, as well as when this news got back to the head of the site.”

Jensen really didn’t care if Twitter banned the man or not. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with him yet or let Jared near him because he still needed some time to work through his anger and other emotions at the results of the man’s antics as well how he’d still been playing the same games before the social media giant took away his toys for the moment.

His main concern was just filming the finale and getting Jared through it given how he’d reacted just upon reading the script. That first day on set, he talked with Eric and Jeremy for a good while. Then he’d called Texas to speak with his parents fully since he hadn’t really been awake when he’d called them before.

Jensen was still returning texts and emails from friends and former cast when a fuming Mark Sheppard stormed in complaining about Jared hitting him again.

“Well he’s a Texas boy whose Momma raised him to never hit a lady so he sure can’t hit Ruth. You’re the next best target,” he remarked as he slowly sat up with a grimace. “Is filming done? And how bad is he?”

“He hit me!” Mark rolled his eyes in exasperation. “He’s one moose size ball of emotion…and Collins is on set too, in case you want to know that.”

The cast and crew hadn’t been given exact details but between what was online and what Jeremy had said when he assured everyone that Jensen had been found, it wasn’t hard to piece together the puzzle.

For Mark, who’d been a little more in the loop and had been glued to various online sites since it happened, he had a better idea. He’d also taken a good look at Jensen the first day back on set to see the bruises that even make-up had a hard time covering and how he’d tensed at various times.

Now as he used Jared’s punch as an excuse to visit the man, he noticed he looked more alert but still worn out and emotionally exhausted. “He’s never going to change, Jensen. He’s got an ego that won’t allow him to. His ego feeds those fans and they feed his. Watch yourself and Jared.”

A lot of people didn’t get to see Mark’s serious side. He was either in snarky frame of mind or Crowley but the man could be serious and as he looked at Jensen now, it was this side that came out. “If I read it right when he stomped out of Jeremy’s trailer this morning, he got read the riot act again and probably a few laws were laid down to a man who likes to push those until they break. He’ll strike back.”

“I know,” Jensen replied as he pushed slowly to his feet, reaching for his jacket as he decided to go find his co-star. “I’ve caught on to his stunts a couple years ago so I know to expect them. It’s the depth he sinks to that actually still surprises me.”

“He’s only going to stop or slow down when someone confronts him or he actually gets in trouble,” Mark said as he decided to follow along wile noticing Clif was scowling at his phone. “Or someone puts a fist in his face a few more times…like Jared did the other night.”

Jensen’s lips quirked up at that. Jared refused to go into details about his reactions but other people were only too happy to tell Jensen that both Jared and Mark had lit into Misha that day. “I hear the props department locked you out and won’t let you play with their toys anymore.”

“Just because I might’ve lost one little thing they get a little huffy,” Mark scoffed but smiled a little devilishly as Jensen chuckled only to groan at the next voice he heard. “God, I think she gets a little too into character.”

“Fergus! There you are. I’ve been looking for you!” Ruth Connell called in the perfect tone of the character she played.

“No, I think she just likes to call you Fergus,” Jensen grinned as he slipped his sunglasses on since the bright sun still hurt his eyes. “Hello…are we Ruth or Rowena right now?” he asked the red-haired woman when she got closer, letting her take his hands as she almost always did when greeting him.

The Scottish actress’s eyes light with mischief as he bent enough so she could kiss his cheek. “It’s Ruth for you, my darling and Rowena or Mother to this glaring brute with you,” she said while smiling at a smirking Mark. “I wanted to come check on that poor sweet boy since he was truly upset when he left the set a while ago. He said he was going to your trailer but then I recalled that’s where Fergus here was going so I thought I should check on all you boys before changing.”

“Yeah, cause the Moose will still swing on…wait, what do you mean he left the set a while ago?” Mark had been rolling his eyes when the rest of the comment sank in and he saw Jensen’s jaw clench. “If Jared left the set and was heading for you, he should’ve arrived shortly after I…oh, I will bloody pound his head if he pulled any stunts with my Moose.”

Jensen had gone cold at hearing Ruth say that Jared had left the sound stage already but yet hadn’t come to his trailer like he’d told her he was. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he hit speed dial even as he was slowly starting to walk back the way he and Mark had come. “Son of a bitch!” he snarled the second the call went to voicemail and he broke into a run with a single name on his lips as he knew where to head to find his co-star. “Collins!”

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone Too Far**

**Chapter Six**

“Collins!”

Jensen Ackles ran faster than he ever had in his haste to get across the lot to where the smaller trailers for other actors or guest stars were parked.

The moment Ruth Connell had said that Jared had left the soundstage a good while earlier but hadn’t made it to Jensen’s trailer; it wasn’t a huge leap to know who to go see as to why.

Mark Sheppard’s warnings about possible retribution by either Misha or his minions for both Jensen’s video and the new rules he insisted the network and the show’s current executive producer set down hadn’t gone unheard by Jensen.

He’d known the man would have to try to strike back in some stupid way but he hadn’t thought it would be this quickly or would involve Jared though in some way Jensen guessed he should’ve.

Jensen heard other voices shouting for him to wait but he had no intention to do that as his fist pounded on the closed door. “Collins! Open this goddamn door right now!” he yelled. “Damn it, Misha! You’re pissed at me, fine! You and I can go back and forth until this show ends for all I care but involving Jared? No, that ain’t happening! Open this…” he heard a click and stepped back out of the way since he had no intention of stepping into the trailer at that moment. “Where is he?”

“You tossed me under the bus the other night with that video and with the studio. I’m supposed to stay away from you when on set unless it’s a scene that absolutely calls for us to film together and then someone else has to be on set…so why should I tell you anything, even I might know something?” Misha asked in the tone he used when being snide but also polite; the sure sign that he knew more than he was saying. “Did you lose something Jensen?”

Jensen’s jaw clenched and he barely restrained himself from yanking the man out of the half open door when that decision was taken out of his hands when he found himself moved to the side as a furious Mark did the deed for him.

“Where the bloody hell is Jared, you egotistical ass?” Mark was pissed and it showed in his tone since it was more Crowley than himself as he moved Jensen and yanked a surprised Misha out of the trailer before he could slam the door shut; shoving him hard against the side of the trailer to while the prop from Purgatory that he still had possession of was clenched in his other fist. “Tell Jensen now or we’ll test just how prop worthy this thing is or…”

“Just beat his whiny little head in with that…thing, Fergus!” Ruth had lost Rowena’s high heeled shoes in her run across the lot which now put the 5’3” actress much shorter than Misha; not that she cared as she clenched one of the heels in his fist. “Or here, poke this in his eyeball!”

“Mother, please…” Mark responded only to blink and then groan as he realized what he’d said. “Damn, now she’s got me doing it…not that shoving that spiked heel in your eye isn’t a good idea right now or that Jensen won’t if I don’t hear where his partner in hunting is in the next five seconds or before the brass gets on scene.”

“Jensen…ugh…Jensen won’t touch me,” Misha grunted, sliding his eyes to the side to smirk a little with confidence. “For the same…reason he…he didn’t press charges or…hey! Someone get this crazy bitch away from argh!” he yelled when Mark’s fist landed hard in his stomach while Ruth was using the flat part of her shoe to hit any spot she could reach.

“That’s no way to speak to the King of Hell’s mother,” Mark’s tone had gone pure Crowley now. He didn’t like what was implied when the actor spoke to a tensing Jensen and he sure as hell didn’t care for his words to Ruth. “And just why won’t Jensen?”

“Because he threatened the same thing that happened to me could so easily happen to Jared…or worse if I pressed charges against him for inciting those so-called fans of his or…” Jensen paused to take a shaky breath as flashes of memory hit him but he pushed them aside for the moment to glare at Misha.

Rumor on set had been that something happened on the rescue attempt that had nearly had the other actor thrown in a cell. No one knew for sure what he’d done but Mark, who had a better sense of things and people, had a hunch he might know but had been hoping he’d been wrong this once.

The tight way Jensen was standing, the way his jaw was clenched and the disgusted way he was staring at the too confident Misha was lending credence to Mark’s suspicions but what tipped it over was when he caught what Misha did next and then his hand was on the man’s throat while gripping his face in tight fingers to force his gaze back to him and away from Jensen.

“You sociopathic bastard! You really do buy into your own damn sick hype!” he snarled, furious and actually shocked; and it took a lot to surprise him. “No, no, no! There is no Destiel and there sure as bloody hell ain’t none of that other disgusting crap. Did he touch you?” he demanded without looking to know Jensen had stepped closer but Ruth had put herself in front of him.

“I was just giving those fans what they wanted to…ugh!” Misha grunted when he was punched again only this time by an actually stronger than she looked Ruth.

“You are a horrible, horrible man!” the actress spat. “To encourage those fans to believe in something that will never happen is horrible enough but then to use that to hurt or threaten Jensen or Jared…no! Move! I want to poke my shoe into his eye!” she snapped at Mark.

Jensen hadn’t wanted to go into this here. He had plans on how to prove his point to Misha about his last words to him as the police were coming in but now as he heard Misha still trying to make excuses he sneered. “You said the first one was for them, the second was for you and that if I didn’t want anything similar to happen to Jared that I wouldn’t tell the cops or press any charges.”

He stepped closer even as several more of the crew arrived on the scene. “You thought threatening him was why I didn’t? Why I merely demanded a change in set rules? You thought your promise to give your fans what they wanted on screen one day whether I wanted it or not or else Jared might have an accident was going to do anything but piss me off?” Jensen stared hard at Misha, tone and voice dropping just enough to brush in the danger zone of sounding like Dean Winchester’s most pissed off tone. “No, I didn’t press charges…then…because I had other plans to show why screwing with me was a bad idea but threatening Jay? That’s professional suicide because if you don’t tell me where the goddamn hell he is right now…and he better be on this set…I will be on the phone and you will never work again.”

“Collins! Eric and I both explained the rules. Jensen was off limits and if you paid one more crap stunt or joke Castiel would be frying in Holy Oil…or at the end of a very angry Scottish witch’s spell,” Jeremy had been called by an angry Jim Michaels who’d been shouted for by a furious bodyguard but despite his fears of who might be choking the actor out the executive producer had to admit he was surprised to see who it ended up being. “Now, save me the excuse that it was a joke or whatever and tell Jensen where Jared is.”

Misha had expected his little ‘joke’ to piss Jensen off which had been his plan since he felt upset that his video had angered a good many of his fans who looked to him to make it right and the best way to do that was to make Jensen see the reason behind his little warning before.

When Jensen’s kidnappers had urged him to prove his control over his ‘consort’ he hadn’t seen the harm. It wasn’t a real secret that in his youth that Jensen had swung both ways and he’d caught how he and Jared looked at one another when no one else was supposed to be looking so he’d given what he saw as his fans what they wanted to see.

Sure, he might’ve taken advantage of the situation a little. He’d felt Jensen jerk or try to resist his first kiss which pushed him to take a second one and sure, he’d admit he might’ve gotten a little heavy handed before the cops burst in but it still wasn’t that big of a deal to him. They were both adults and professionals so he’d thought Jensen would understand his warning and when the cops released him he thought he had…until that video appeared and he got several stern calls from the brass.

So his little prank this time had been to prove a point. He just hadn’t expected the entire dame set to come down on him for it. He’d been hoping to get Jensen alone in the trailer so maybe they could work out an arrangement so his fans could have what they wanted or at least a little of it but then Mark stuck his nose in and now he was realizing he was going to have to give up his leverage if he wanted to keep his job.

“I locked him in a shed on the back lot!” he finally snapped, glaring at Mark as he stepped back slowly. “I paid off a new PA who didn’t know any better to bring him back since he wasn’t paying too much attention to anything right then and then I…ugh!” he grunted as this time Jensen’s fingers locked around his throat.

“If he’s got one bruise, one mark on him from this stunt you are done!” Jensen growled, starting to whirl but stopped to shove the other actor back again. “Just so you know, just so you don’t keep planning these ‘pranks’ as a way to convince me to either recant what I said or give in to them…I do not, I will never play Dean Winchester that way. So you can either accept it and make your fans face reality or you can keep pushing and how fast Dean shoves an angel blade in Castiel’s throat,” his lips quirked up a lot like his character’s would. “Maybe it’s time Dean proved just how sick of Angels he really is.”

He stepped back to see that Clif had pulled up in a golf cart like vehicle that they sometimes used when going between sets in a hurry. “Which shed on the back lot?” he demanded.

“I don’t remember which one,” Misha grumbled, throwing his hands up when Ruth’s shoe was raised. “The second to last one! The smallest one back there. I stuck a steel rod in the handle so…”

“I will hurt you,” Jensen growled lowly but then lost interest. He wanted to go get his friend. He was just sitting down when Eric caught his arm, worry on his face. “No, I’m not staying here while Clif or someone goes for him. I’ll…”

“Jensen, the sheds on the back lot were fumigated this weekend since the crew was complaining about bugs and rodents. The smell is still there,” the executive producer told him with alarm. “That’s why the crew took out all the equipment they’d need since it’s…Jensen!”

The golf cart took off as fast as it would go while Jim Michaels was calling for the on-set medic before pinning Misha with a hard look. “You’re filming tonight so get your ass in makeup and be prepared to shoot as soon as I get back. Oh…and you’re filming a scene with Crowley just so you know.”

“Huh? I’m not supposed to film with Crowley until later on,” the man argued with a frown. “I didn’t go over those lines for his scene yet!”

“Well, that’s fine since Crowley thinks he’ll he adlibbing a few lines of his own tonight,” Mark retorted with a happy smile. “Come along, Mother. Let’s go wait by the medic’s trailer for Squirrel to bring Moose in.”

Ruth offered another glare before tossing her hair back with a sniff that was pure Rowena and heading off with Mark toward the medical trailer.

“That really should scare me,” Jeremy muttered but then whirled to grab his actor’s shirt. “You, however, scare me a lot more than those two. You skated by barely before but if Jared’s hurt from this stunt, no contract or deal will keep Eric from firing your ass so you’d better start sucking up real damn good. And stay the hell away from the boys!” he ordered sternly.

“I didn’t stick to him because he said to stick with you,” Clif was fuming. He was going to find a way to split himself in two or find a way to keep an eye on both stars. “Next season, I’m hiring a backup bodyguard when I can’t be with both of you in one place because this is not going to happen again.”

Jensen knew nothing like this would happen again because he’d make it clear that if the network wanted a 12th season that things would have to change. He loved this show, he loved working on it and where Sam and Dean had come from and where they were going but he’d be damned if he’d do it if neither he nor Jared felt safe or if he had to put up with the crap from Misha’s minions much longer.

Right then all he was concerned about was getting to Jared. His heart was in his throat as Clif slowed the cart down after telling him that Jim had sent Bob and Russ out ahead of them. “Jay?” he murmured as he saw bodies up ahead of them but it was the one being carried away from one of the steel sheds that had him bolting out of the cart. “Jared!”

Jared was being half dragged, half carried away from the sheds. He was trying to breathe, to clear his lungs of the fumes he’d been inhaling or trying to not inhale for too long as well as pull away from the hands he could feel holding his arms but he couldn’t do much of anything right then.

He recalled leaving the set and telling Ruth he was heading to check on Jensen. Jared hadn’t wanted to admit the scene he’d just filmed had left him almost as raw as the actual finale scene he’d filmed with Jensen earlier and that he just wanted a moment alone with his co-star to work through the emotions this finale had left him with.

He’d been almost to the trailers when he’d been approached by one of the newer PA’s that Jared had noticed on set but hadn’t learned his name yet to say that Mr. Kosterman wanted him to meet him out by the sheds to talk about something.

Jared had been both concerned and curious since he didn’t understand why Clif would leave Jensen alone or if he wanted him why he wouldn’t have just come for him himself but he’d gone only to realize his mistake when he stepped inside the shed that was indicated and the door slammed shut, trapping him inside and he heard a familiar laugh from outside mocking him.

It only took a second or two for Jared to realize he’d been lured into a set-up and then locked inside the shed; a shed with no windows, one door and a very strong odor that quickly began to make it hard for him to breathe.

He’d pounded on the door, tried to use his shoulder and strength to break it down only to realize he couldn’t budge it. He’d heard more of Misha’s bragging as he shouted but then heard him say that he’d be let out as soon as Jensen and he had a little chat and even Jared’s panic about the smell that was now causing him to be dizzy suddenly turned to anger and then worry for Jensen.

He still kept beating on the door, shouting until his voice was hoarse but then the smell got to him and he thought he’d gone to his knees; fist still trying to pound weakly when suddenly the door flew open, fresh air hit him and then hands were grabbing him.

Jared thought he’d tried to struggle but couldn’t. He was too sleepy, his chest burning and he couldn’t get his breath even after he felt something trying to press over his mouth and noise made him panic again.

“Jared, settle down and try to breathe. It’s just a little oxygen until we get you to the medic,” Bob Singer was trying to say after he and their location manager got Jared as far from the sheds as they could right then.

One look told both men the fumes and poison had done a number on the young star. They also noticed the bruises and blood on his hands from where he’d beat on the steel door.

“Calm down and take a few slow breaths while…oh boy,” Russ said as they heard another voice shout and knew to back off as Jensen dropped to the cement beside a barely conscious Jared. “I think he needs an ambulance. He inhaled way too much of that crap to be healthy. Stay with him and I’ll go call one.”

Jensen didn’t respond, he’d caught a blindly waving hand in one of his while holding the small portable oxygen mask with his other. “Jay! Hey, calm down and leave this on,” he ordered but saw that Jared was too far under as well as confused to listen so he put a bit more ‘Dean’ in his tone to see Jared’s body slowly relaxing as he eased his head into his lap. “You’re okay, Jared. Bob and Russ got you out of that damn shed but you breathed in some crap so just stay still and we’ll get you to a hospital.”

Jared had stopped fighting. His body felt like lead, his head was pounding like a train was running through it and his chest was on fire as his stomach pitched dangerously. Slowly he began to feel a familiar hand gripping his while fingers held a mask on his face.

He heard voices all around but all Jared tried to focus on was the deep voice closest to him. Hearing Jensen talking to him, calming him as he began to panic more when he couldn’t catch his breath and when he couldn’t see clearly once he finally pried his eyes open to try to look up at his friend’s face; needing to reassure himself that Jensen was safe.

“Shh, just keep your eyes closed for now, Jared. You’ll be okay as soon as you get checked out and the hospital gives you some more oxygen,” Jensen was fighting his own nerves as he worked to keep Jared calm.

Jared really didn’t want to go to the ER but he suspected he wasn’t going to win this argument and stopped fighting it. He let Jensen’s voice work to calm him until he felt himself drifting under even as he thought he could hear sirens distantly and struggled to make his raw and hoarse voice speak up.

“What?” Jensen had been looking up to see the paramedic’s coming and guessed someone had called them earlier. He glanced down when he heard a sound to see Jared’s lips moving but couldn’t make out the words until he leaned a little closer and barely managed to make out the hoarse voice. “No…I’m fine. I’m fine and you’ll be fine too. Now, just rest.”

Glassy eyes stared at him for another second before falling closed and only once Jared was settled in the ambulance did Jensen allow his hands to shake. He knew he couldn’t go with Jared and so settled with having Clif drive him after he’d retrieved their things from his trailer and gave Jeremy another glare and a warning that this had better never be allowed to happen again.

It took another 90 minutes once he got to the hospital in downtown Vancouver until a doctor stepped out to speak with him.

Due to various little injuries on set, both men had been in the ER at various times in 10 years so most of the staff knew them and knew that it was okay to speak with Jensen about Jared’s medical care.

“Any longer and that damn rat poison could’ve done him permanent harm,” the woman said grimly while leading Jensen and Clif to a room. “As it is, we want to keep him overnight so we can keep him on pure oxygen to be sure his lungs are clear and to be sure in the morning that he’s not showing any serious after effects. He messed his hands up some but those will heal and it might take him a day or so before his voice starts to come back so make sure he stays pretty quiet tonight,” she told them seriously, pushing open the door. “He’s still sleeping but you can sit with him if you want.”

Jensen nodded his thanks. He heard Clif say that he’d call the set to fill them in and then he’d be down the hall which Jensen appreciated. He let the door close softly and moved to sit on the bed to stare at Jared to see his face was still pale under the oxygen mask and his breathing shallow while his knuckles had been cleaned of blood but the bruises and cuts had been dressed.

“Jared?” he kept his voice pitched low when he spoke, fingers gentle when they lay over Jared’s hand. Jensen didn’t want to wake his friend up so long as he was sleeping but he did want to try to let him know he was there with him. “It’s all good, Jay. He can screw with me all he wants but now it’s time he gets a taste of his own goddamn medicine.”

Brushing his lips over Jared’s forehead, Jensen pulled his phone out to dial a number. “Hey, it’s me. Yeah, I’m…fine. I’m still sore but other than that I’m good…but…Jared’s in the hospital tonight. I’ll tell you why later but…I was wondering if you’d like to do me a favor,” he slipped Jared’s hand into his while smiling at the deep, gruff voice on the other end of the line that responded like he thought the man might. “Thanks, Jeff.”

Jensen dozed off sometime during the night but snapped away when he felt his hand squeezed, lifting his head from where he’d let it rest on the side of the bed to see clear but wary eyes watching him. “Hey,” he greeted but was quick to shake his head to stop Jared from trying to speak. “No, your throat is raw so the doctor wants you to stay quiet…yeah, I know that’ll be hard but you’ll do it or else I’m calling Texas and both of our mothers will be on our door if you don’t follow orders.”

Jared felt like his could breathe again even if he did have a killer headache. He knew he was in the hospital but the moment he’d seen Jensen with him he relaxed again. He had questions but simply swallowing felt like he’d swallowed sandpaper that was on fire so while being quiet would be a chore he would glumly do it…so long as Jensen got him released.

“As soon as the doctors see that you’re fine they’ll let you go and we’ll go home,” Jensen promised after deciphering Jared’s hand gestures as well as a few faces aimed his way that showed Jared’s frustration at being unable to speak for the moment. “You inhaled a lot of poisonous fumes and while I don’t think he’d have locked you in there if he’d known they’d sprayed for rats and bugs recently just the fact that he did it at all means between now and when filming starts again I will make his life a living hell because if he thinks his minions can be scary then he’s obviously not met our fans and I am not above siccing them on his ass…along with a very pissed off father figure.”

Jared slowly pulled the mask up to see if he could breathe without it and once he didn’t feel a change removed it despite Jensen’s objections to wait for the doctor. “You…” he touched Jensen’s chest before moving to a bruise on his jaw that was still visible as if trying to ask if he was alright, worried for what he’d heard Misha say. “De’n…not…you…”

“No, Dean’s not gay. I’m never playing him that way and Misha can whine to the network or make up lies to his minions all he wants but that will never be on our show,” Jensen assured him, leaning down to let his lips touch Jared’s gently but broke it and promising more once they were home. “Once we’re home and I have you settled, I’ll tell you just how scary Mark and Ruth can be even when not on camera…though I don’t think Props will ever get that club back. Love you, babe.”

Jared knew how into Crowley, Mark could go but he was curious about Ruth. Right then he merely wanted to go home and try to forget the past week and hope by the time they began filming again things could be calm again.

He took a sip of water, swallowed a few times before tugging Jensen’s hand to get his attention after he’d acknowledged a knock on the door to let Clif know Jared was awake and to get the doctor. “Love…you,” he winced at his own voice but saw Jensen’s smile and knew he’d heard it. “Home?”

“Yeah, we’re going home,” Jensen promised and decided that before they had to leave to go to one of the conventions in Europe that he’d make sure nothing was brought up in panels or questions about shipping or else this time people might not like his honest response.

** Two Months Later: **

Misha Collins was just getting home after leaving a social function to promote Supernatural’s 11th season. He wasn’t doing as much promoting as he had been but knew why that was. His fans had been complaining about it more as it got closer to when filming was due to pick back up.

A lot had changed recently and Misha wasn’t sure how to get it back to how he liked and wanted it. The President of the network had addressed the shipping and Destiel subtext issue during the Upfronts in New York and flat out said it was all a fandom thing and would never happen so people needed to stop harassing Jensen about it or hating Jared for being ‘in the way’.

Then at the cons in London and Rome, the duo op with Jensen was cancelled by the promoter due to a threat of Jensen cancelling his appearances so that was another blow to his minions. Then the promoter of the North American conventions contacted his agent to inform him that there would be no duo ops offered unless it was him and Mark Sheppard and that he was not allowed to bring up anything regarding shipping or Destiel and any questions asked about it were to be ignored.

The final blow came when his agent called to say that his appearances in season 11 had been reduced even more but it was either that or complete firing so they’d taken what they could get but urged him to be on his best behavior and to control his damn fans before they cost him not only his career but what reputation he still had.

Misha had fumed and ranted until his wife told him to stop acting like a spoiled three year old not getting his way and be damn lucky that neither Jensen nor Jared had pressed charges for his stunts.

He still didn’t think he pranks had been that serious and he had tried to appeal to the men while in London only to be shut down and barred by an angry bodyguard and then confronted in the Green Room by an even angrier Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Misha had made comments that he didn’t know why everyone made such a big deal about ‘John Winchester’ since the guy had only been in a handful of episodes. He knew that had been why the extra ops hadn’t happened in Vegas but he’d been willing to shrug it off and fake a smile when the man stepped into the Green Room before his panel with the boys in London. Then he realized that there might be someone who held a grudge even worse than Jensen.

“If you ever try to hurt my boys in any way, physically, on social media, on screen or anything else ever again I will pull every string I can to make sure you’re flipping burgers on a street corner,” the bearded gruff speaking man had growled after he’d backed a stunned Misha up against a wall with his hand flat against his chest. “I might not be on the show anymore but those boys will always be _my_ boys and I’ve played a mobster on TV long enough to know who to call for a maggot like you. Think on that the next time you feel like playing a joke.”

It still burned Misha to have been talked to like that but he knew at the moment he was still lucky to have a job and figured after filming began again that he’d slowly try to gauge things and figured he could slowly start to toss in some adlibbed lines here and there.

“Hi Honey! I’m home!” he called cheerfully but his smile faded as he saw who was sitting with his wife in their living room and how pissed off Vicki looked at him. “Oh…hey. Am I…interrupting girl talk?”

Vicki stared at her husband coolly. She’d known months ago that his antics were getting out of hand. She hadn’t known everything and probably didn’t still but what she did know helped to make up her mind on how she’d handle him since she’d promised the trim, tall, young auburn haired woman who’d flowed to see her that she’d handle Misha in a way he’d understand.

“No, Danneel was just waiting to see you before she left for her flight back to Austin,” she replied, standing to offer the steely eyed woman a warm smile. “Tell the boys when you speak to them that I will personally take care of these matters.”

“Huh? What?” Misha blinked, opening his mouth to speak when he found a sharp fingernail spoke into his chest as he was stared down by Danneel Harris-Ackles.

“Jensen’s warned you, the producers have warned you, the network has warned you. Hell, I figure you’ve been threatened and warned by nearly every person who has ever been on that show but before you go back to that studio, before you get it into your head to do anything…stupid, I thought you needed one more warning from me,” the young actress and mother of Jensen’s daughter had a smile that might look nice and polite but it along with her tone could slice people to ribbons without much effort.

Danneel and Gen had tossed a coin to decide which of them would make the trip but it was then decided that despite playing a demon on the show, that Jared’s wife was just too damn nice to make the impact Danneel planned to make when she handed over a tape the Seattle police had let Jensen have to Misha’s stunned wife as well as copies of all the tweets, and Facebook messages from that time and since.

“I’ve given Vicki a tape with the police’s recording of what you said and the sounds of what you did to my husband. I gave her all the copies of the tweets, the posts, the pictures, and everything else that you and your cute little minions have been getting up to for months. I also have then locked away for my own use if you don’t follow this small piece of advice,” Danneel had played a lot of bad girls on TV but she wasn’t playing this time. “If you encourage those people to bother Jensen or Jared one time during this season, I will release that audio tape on Twitter and to the network.

“Being fired would be the least of your worries because their fans are a lot more scary than yours and I promise you that most of your fans won’t be too happy to know who their idol really is behind the façade,” Danneel poked her finger again before picking up her purse. “Be thankful to still be on the show. Take what little you’re given but don’t ever try to harm my husband or Jared again because while others have threatened to ruin your career? Jensen really could, because Jensen has friends in Hollywood that despite being on Daytime TV carry a lot of pull and they are just aching to bring you down to the level you belong.”

Misha’s mouth opened and closed several times but when he thought he’d found his voice he found his wife in his face and knew his troubles were just beginning.

** Elsewhere in Vancouver: **

“Hmm, y’know the bad thing about doing Cons with Jeff?” Jared asked sleepily, lips moving along Jensen’s jaw as they lay in bed after making love.

Jensen’s lips curved while his fingers trailed over his boyfriend’s back. He drew Jared closer to him until his head found the spot between Jensen’s neck and shoulder that he always did after sex and it was time to sleep. “Uhh, the odd feelings of making love even though Jeff was two floors below where our rooms were booked and we both felt like he’d come knocking any time?” he chuckled at Jared’s nod while carding his fingers back through Jared’s hair. “Yeah, we need to…work around that.”

After Jared’s release from the hospital, it took a few days for his voice to come back fully but he was healed by the time they had to make appearances and Jensen was glad the network kept their promise of addressing certain issues.

He knew some fans weren’t going to get it and knew to expect issues but so far he hadn’t seen too much and when Misha did slip on Twitter he was instantly corrected by several people, including a Sci-Fi icon who’d dubbed himself ‘J2’s unofficial online bodyguard’ and Jim Michaels was promising to get the man on the show for a guest shot if for no other reason than to annoy Misha and the minions.

Both men were glad to be back home and filming soon since Jared wanted that mess from the finale fixed ASAP. They had a last weekend free before they needed to get together to crew and cast to start things so Jensen kept Jared busy. He loved to hear his boyfriend laugh but he also loved to hear him when they made love and they’d made loved in nearly every room in their house that weekend.

Jensen knew there would still be issues and fandom problems but he was done pretending some of it didn’t bother him. He would no longer allow anyone to back him or Jared into a corner just to keep the peace and he thought he’d gotten his point across nicely.

“So…will we do a 12th season if they ask?” Jared asked curiously, meeting Jensen’s kiss and laughing when his back hit the bed to allow Jensen to hold himself over him.

“We’ll see,” Jensen said into the kiss and meant it. He’d do as many seasons as he and Jared wanted to do, so long as the show stayed interesting but not if they had to keep that angel.

He and Jared had discussed things over the long summer break. They knew how they planned for their characters to go out, how the show should end and if Jensen could swing it they would so a 12th season just so he and Jared could give Sam and Dean Winchester the end they deserve but no longer would he allow things to go too far just for the sake of appearances.

**The End**


End file.
